


Je Ne fais pas Des Erreurs

by nellyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellyn/pseuds/nellyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Transfer from HP Fandom.)</p>
<p>After a Potions accident, Severus wakes up in the future. And who's that by his bedside? Rating is on the high side for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Longbottom!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything in HP. If I did, would I be posting it here? Think about it.
> 
> Seriously though... I do not own HP. Do not sue me. I have now said it.
> 
> If the French title is wrong, please let me know. I don't use it much... So I've lost a lot of the correct grammar.

Severus' eyes snapped open. Damn Longbottom! He was going to kill the boy... slowly... very slowly. He glared up at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing. The steady breathing next to him made him scowl. Undoubtedly, the old fool Dumbledore was stalking his bed to insure that he couldn't sneak out to find the brat who caused the explosion. The Potions Master turned in his bed to snap at Albus but gasped in shock. Since when did the school's DADA professor look so tired or so old? And since when did that same professor sit slouching in a chair next to Severus' hospital bed?

"Severus?" Remus leaned forward in his chair and reached out to clutch at Severus' right hand. "Do you remember what happened?"

Severus scowled, "Of course! Longbottom blew up his damn cauldron! That boy is a bloody menace! I'll see him expelled!"

Remus stared at Severus in shock. "Severus, that happened five years ago. Remember? Neville's taken over for Pomona."

"That's bollocks!" Severus quickly sat up and wrenched his hand away from Remus. "I'd..." suddenly, Severus thought about what appeared to be happening. Yedrin's Elixir had ingredients in it that had temporal properties. Shit. He had travelled in time. He decided to play along for now. "Of course, I remember! It was the shock of it all."

The brunette werewolf sighed in relief. "Thank the gods. I was afraid you wouldn't remember anything. Ginny said that your memory could be affected by the potion."

Severus stared at the man. Lupin was almost teary-eyed. What in the bloody hell was going on here? Ginny? Where was Poppy? "I should be thankful then I suppose."

Remus smiled, "That might be a good idea." He sat back in his chair and dropped his hands into his lap. "Ginny was terrified as well. She was about seconds from calling Harry to sit with me." He blushed lightly. "Of course, I was nearly crazed when I saw how badly you were hurt."

Severus was about to respond when a redheaded woman swept over to his side.

Ginny ran her wand over Severus and grinned when all seemed to be well. "You should know how lucky you were, Severus. You could have been killed. Brewing that potion in fifth year classes? You'd have been lucky to die. Harry and I would have simply killed you. Leaving Remus like that." Severus watched as the young woman continued to check over him. His eyes drifted to Lupin only to find the man looked exhausted.

"How long have I been here?" Severus was curious. Yedrin's Elixir couldn't do this on its own. Maybe the potion he had been working on here in this time had something to do with it.

Remus answered, "Four days. Four long days. Minerva has been in to see you everyday."

The mediwitch, as Ginevra Weasley appeared to be, smiled. "Harry, too. Though he did try once to force Remus back to your rooms to get some rest. He's been here the entire time. Harry took over his classes."

Severus tried to calm himself. 'Your rooms?' As if he and Lupin shared rooms? Shit. He looked at Ginny only to realize that the woman seemed pregnant. She was old enough for that? Somehow... but Lupin had said something about five years. The Weasley girl would have to be in her early twenties then. Twenty-one to be exact.

"I think I'll go check on some soup for you, Severus, if your hungry." Ginny stated.

The Potions Master knew some kind of response was required. "Only a little please, Madame."

Ginny smirked at him. "Now, Severus, you haven't called me that in almost two years. It's Ginny. You know that. I'll also let Harry know you're awake. He'll want to visit."

A door in the Infirmary slammed shut. "Of course I'd visit."

Severus leaned forward in his bed to see the bane of his existence walking toward him. Harry Bloody Potter. Hmm... perhaps he could convince the boy to change his middle name. It sounded much better than James.

Remus stood up and wrapped his arms around the young man. "Harry. How was class?"

"Not bad at all." Harry smirked. "I simply've been impersonating my favorite professor to keep them all in line."

Ginny laughed and stepped forward to kiss Harry's cheek. "I have to get some food for Severus. I'll be right back." She walked away and went into her office.

Severus scowled at the Potter boy. Somehow, now, Weasley being pregnant made sense. "Favorite professor, Potter?"

Harry oddly looked sick at the question. "Severus, are you okay?"

Remus replied for him. "He's been a little off since he woke up. He sounds like the old Severus."

Old Severus? Shit. This couldn't get much worse. Then again... "Forgive me... Harry." The name stuck in Severus' throat. Ugh.

The Boy-Who-Lived sat down in the chair that had been vacated by Lupin and smiled. "It's fine, Severus. Just as long as you're okay. I'd hate for us to have to put Remus through that again."

Through what? And why did Severus get that odd feeling when he and Lupin were mentioned in that way? "Remus can handle himself."

The werewolf nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Though I haven't been since you've been in here. I think I'll take this moment to go down and get a shower and maybe some tea. Besides, Minerva will want to know what's going on." He leaned over Severus and kissed him on the lips.

Severus found himself almost sad when Lupin pulled away. Well that explained why people kept referring to them as if they were together. They seemed to be. He repressed the shudder. How anyone could be involved with such a creature he'd never know.

Harry watched Remus leave and waited until Ginny brought Severus some soup that a House Elf had delivered before speaking again. "Gin, love, do you mind Severus and I having a minute?"

The young woman smiled at her husband. "Just call me if you need anything, Severus." She walked back into her office. She did have a lot of paperwork after all.

Harry turned to Severus and smirked. "Guess Remus really got you there, huh."

Severus set his spoon down and glared at the boy. "What is going on here?"

"You told me you'd know that I knew something wasn't right, Severus."

"I'm not sure to what you are referring. I was ill."

The green-eyed man nodded. "You wouldn't. You haven't been back yet." He thought for a minute. "It was Neville's potion that brought you here. Is that enough proof or do you want more?"

Severus stared at the man. "Continue."

Harry nodded, "You were wondering how anyone could find themselves involved with such a creature as Remus."

"That proves nothing."

"It actually proves a lot." Harry frowned, "You and I have been waiting for this to happen for a while. Remus and Gin know nothing about it. Your orders."

"Then how do you know?" Severus found it hard to believe that he would trust Potter with any information about such a trip in time.

"You came back. It was two days after you woke up in the Infirmary when you returned to classes. You had me stay after one day. You told me everything. And asked me to speak to you when you woke up. You said something about Remus scaring you and that you would need me to tell you a few things." Harry winked. "Yeah. Moony's terrifying."

Severus found himself trying not to smile. Damn it! He didn't want to like Potter. "What message did I have for myself?"

"It wasn't a message persay. Though you did tell me that I should emphasize that you will return home. You won't be stuck here." Harry went on, "You asked me to tell you enough information so that you could operate here without Remus or Gin figuring anything out. So..." he leaned back in the chair and cracked his knuckles. "What would you like to know first?"

"You are married to Miss Weasley?"

Harry smiled widely. "For three years now. We're waiting on our second child. Evan is our oldest. He's almost eighteen months. He's got Gin's eyes. But definitely my hair."

Severus found himself eager to hear more. "And we are friends?"

"Yes. Ever since Sirius, Remus has been my father figure. It took a long time for me to be comfortable with it though. When you two started up, it sort of travelled over to include you, too. Gin calls you her in-laws." Harry asked, "Okay?"

"I find myself able to deal with the shock so far, Potter."

"Harry. You haven't called me Potter in almost four years. You'll need to watch that. Gin and Remus will pick up on it in a second. There's a lot different here. Including Minerva. Don't ask to see Albus."

Severus felt suddenly cold. "Voldemort is dead." It wasn't a question.

Harry nodded solemnly. "For two years. Albus died around the same time. Asking to see him would really be alerting Remus to something being wrong."

"How did this happen?"

Harry laughed and leaned forward in the chair. "You told me you would ask me that question and that you would do so because you couldn't voice what it was you wanted to know about. You and Remus began around the same time Gin and I got married. Just before the wedding actually. Hermione had a hand in it."

Severus cringed, "The Know-It-All."

"Don't. You adore Hermione here." Harry sighed, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"I'm sure."

"Hermione set you both up on a blind date. Neither of you knew who you were going to meet. And when you got where you were going... somehow you hooked up on your own. 'Ditched your dates' so to speak." Harry smiled, "Probably worked because you knew what happened down the line. You knew who you were going to meet."

Severus thought for a moment. He had once felt something for the Gryffindor prefect years ago. But then Black had changed all of it when he revealed Lupin to be a werewolf in the manner he did. "I can see that happening."

"Good." Harry said, "You told me that you would be here for a week. That another similar accident would bring you back. And that I would have to speak to you again when you returned. Something about bloody paradoxes."

"Excellent." Severus actually felt reassured. It must be that he did tell Potter all of these things. "When can I leave the Infirmary?"

"Ask Gin. She never could resist you. She even took sides against Remus when you guys fought that time." Harry cringed, "Something about Ron. Never knew the entire story. Hermione even sided with you. Which says a lot I guess considering they're married."

Severus called out, "Madame Potter!"

The redhead stuck her head out of her office door. "Did you bellow, Severus?"

Harry snickered as his wife came walking toward them. He hadn't been joking when he said that Gin had a soft spot for Severus. "Gin, Sev wants out."

"Did he ask like a good boy?" Ginny glared at the man she considered as a father-in-law. "I don't take demands very well."

Severus actually found himself smiling. The girl was very entertaining. "May I leave? I feel well enough."

"Harry can escort you down to your rooms. Remus will undoubtedly be down there. Try not to wake him. He hasn't slept in days. And make him eat something when he wakes up. The full moon is tomorrow night." Ginny helped Severus pull the blankets away from his legs. She took his arm and helped him up. "Dizziness?"

"None." Severus took a few steps and nodded in relief. He had to get out of here and being to research what had happened. "It appears I am well."

Harry held out a long black robe. "Put this on then and we can be off. Remus is probably dead to the world right now." As soon as Severus had put on the robe, Harry led him out of the Hospital Wing. They took the nearest stairwell.

Severus walked as quickly as he could. "I find your wife entirely fit for you, Potter."

Harry smiled, "I know. I would tell you what Ron and I think but she'd likely kill me."

"Oh?"

"She's a lot like her mother." Harry responded.

Severus nodded, "She would undoubtedly remove five years from your life for that comment."

"So you won't tell her."

"How can you assume such a thing?"

"Because I'll let Remus in on your secret."

Severus looked at the man in admiration. "Brilliant, Harry. Simply brilliant."

Harry smiled, "I like to think I picked up my knowledge of sarcasm from the best."


	2. Day One: Potter!

Severus stared into the mirror and couldn't believe what he saw. His bathroom had been taken over. Bottles were everywhere. Towels littered the floor. Who would have ever suspected Lupin to be a closet slob? Certainly not Severus. He turned to look back through the open door and watched the lump on the bed roll. Lupin had been tossing and turning for the past hour. But thankfully he was still asleep. Severus would have enough trouble when the man woke let alone now. He picked up a goblet that had been allowed to sit in the sink.

"Disgusting." He set it back down and walked out of the bathroom. The bedroom looked the same as it had when he woke up this morning... five bloody years ago! The drapes that surrounded the large walnut bed were black. In fact, as Severus walked around the dungeon rooms, there were few pieces that he couldn't recognize. Maybe he and Lupin were not as serious as it seemed. The Potions Master stopped in his parlour and looked around. Here was the greatest concentration of items he couldn't recognize. A portrait was hanging over the fireplace that he remembered seeing hanging once in the DADA classroom.

When he turned to look at the side table he had always kept near his chair, he nearly died. On it sat a picture of Lupin with his friends Potter and Black. Severus nearly picked up the picture and tossed it to the cold stone floor. How dare that thing bring a picture of Black into his rooms! Who did he think he was?

"Severus?"

The tall man spun around and stared at the doorway to his bedroom. The brunette werewolf was leaning against the wall just inside the parlour. He had no shirt on and he looked like he had been vigorously shagged just minutes ago. Severus fought down the lust that crept into his heart. "What?"

Remus blinked wearily and rubbed his eyes. "When did Ginny let you out? You should have woken me up."

"I was told not to."

"That's never stopped you before." Remus smiled and stepped away from the wall. "In fact, you always made a point of waking me up."

Severus suddenly felt trapped. Lupin was approaching him. He took a step back. Harry would die for this! How could he leave him here! He had no way out! "You were exhausted. You needed sleep."

Remus simply followed Severus to pin him against the wall. "I always sleep better after you take me." He brought his hands up to trap Severus against the wall. "Come to bed."

"I can't. I need to finish..." Severus was interrupted by Remus' mouth. No, the brunette was not speaking. He was using his tongue for much more enjoyable things.

"Come to bed, Severus." Remus growled as he dropped his mouth to Severus' neck. His teeth lightly nipped at the darker man's collarbone. "I need you."

What was he saying just moments ago? Severus couldn't remember. Lupin's mouth was sucking lightly at his neck. It felt wonderful. His arms drifted up Lupin's body and wrapped around the man's trim waist. "Remus."

Remus stepped back and pulled Severus with him. "I love you."

Severus snapped right out of his stupor. Love? Shit. "I can't!" He wrenched away from Lupin and ran for the bedroom door. He quickly stepped through and slammed the door behind him. Who the hell said anything about love? He certainly didn't! He grabbed his wand from the pocket of the robes he had been wearing since leaving the Infirmary and cast a locking charm on the door. He back-pedaled into the farthest corner from the door. Severus could hear Lupin pounding on the door, calling his name. He dropped his head in his hands and blocked it all out.

***

Ginny and Harry opened the door to Severus and Remus' rooms. They had decided to check up on the couple. Of course, Ginny was simply interested in checking on Severus' health. Harry wanted to be sure Severus hadn't killed Remus yet. He had been wary to leave Severus alone with Remus but he had no choice. The two men needed to keep Ginny and Remus in the dark. "What the hell?"

Harry stared at the sight of a angry werewolf pounding on the bedroom door. He rushed forward and tried to stop Remus from continuing. The brunette man fought him for a few seconds before simply caving into Harry's arms.

"Remus?" Ginny pulled him away from Harry. She pulled out her wand to heal the man's hands. They had been bloody from beating on the wooden door. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. We were fine until..."

Harry pushed, "Until what, Moony?"

"I told him I loved him." Remus sighed, "He panicked. He locked himself in the bedroom."

"How long has he been in there?" Ginny forced Remus to look at her by placing her hands on his face and directing his gaze. She gasped when she noticed how bloodshot his eyes were. He must have been crying.

Remus shrugged, "What time is it?"

Ginny replied, "Five."

"Two hours then."

Harry frowned. He had to get into that room and now. "Let me talk to him."

"He won't let me in. I doubt he'll let you in." Remus suddenly looked terrified. "Ginny, did the potion do this?"

"No. He's probably still out of sorts. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let him out of bed let alone the Infirmary." Ginny looked at her husband. "Talk to him. I'll take Remus back to our rooms and finish cleaning him up."

Remus argued, "No. I should stay with Severus."

Harry shook his head. "Go with Gin. Let me try, Moony."

The werewolf thought for a moment before nodding his head. He let Ginny drape a blanket from the sofa around his shoulders. The two friends left the suite of rooms quickly.

Harry turned to the door and took out his wand. He whispered, "Finite Incantatem." The door swung open. Remus must have left his wand by the bed if he had been trying to break the door down. "Severus?"

A movement in the far corner of the room drew his eye. "Potter?"

"Harry." The Boy Who Lived was shaken by the fear in the former Death Eater's voice. "Severus."

Severus lifted his head from his lap and stared at the young man who towered over him. "I couldn't do it."

"What happened?" Harry sat down across from Severus. "I shouldn't have left you here alone."

"It's fine. I simply reacted badly." Severus bit his lip which was already bloody from biting it in worry that Lupin would hurt himself on the door. "Is Remus injured?"

"You called him Remus."

"Is he injured? It's a simple enough question for a Gryffindor like you, Potter." Severus snapped back.

Harry nodded, "Ginny took him to our rooms. His hands were bad, but she got most of it. I thought we were going to try and fake this?"

Severus nodded, "I tried. He came onto me."

The green-eyed man smiled. "You do kind of have a weird physical relationship."

"He told me I shouldn't have let him sleep. He implied that he wanted to..." Severus let the sentence drop. Potter could figure out the rest.

"But you were fine with that weren't you?"

"Of course! You think I'm some blushing virgin?" Severus was disgusted that the boy would presume so much.

Harry replied, "No. It was what Remus said."

"Suddenly I couldn't breathe." Severus looked up at Harry. "Why am I telling you this? Why you of all people?"

"You tell me a lot of things." Harry explained, "Gin and Remus are this unit that functions against us. We formed a bond in self-defense. Or at least that's what you told Hermione."

Severus snorted in amusement. "Sounds like something I would say."

Harry moved his body so that he could sit next to the taller man. He leaned his head against Severus' shoulder. "Five years before my parents died... would you have imagined that Tom Riddle would have been nothing but a memory?"

"Never." Severus felt uncomfortable with the boy's display of affection. But his shoulder didn't feel weighed down at all. It actually felt lighter. "What is your point?"

"Five years ago I would never have imagined that our relationship would ever let us get past Sirius. But it did. A lot can happen in five years, Severus." Harry sighed. "I used to go to sleep every night wishing I could barter for Sirius... or even my parents."

"Like Alcestis."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Something like that. I had this list. Who I'd trade for whom. Malfoy, father and son, would be worth my parents. But you... you'd buy Sirius back for me."

"No." Severus took a breath. "I'm not worth him." The Potions Master was shocked to feel the young man shaking at his side. He turned to find Harry with tears in his eyes.

"You told me that at my wedding. You told me that you'd like to start over." Harry smiled even though his eyes were filling tears. "And that's the whole point. You freaked out when Remus told you he loved you. Why? Because you're not worth that. Isn't that it?"

Severus glared at the boy. "How do you know me?"

Harry wiped his eyes and leaned back against the stone wall. "We're the same, Severus. But you know what? You should just take your own advice. Start over. It'll be easier."

"You said yourself that I would only be here for seven days."

"It will be a lot harder to pretend if you keep thinking like you do now." Harry was surprised when Severus leaned back against the wall as well. He let his head drop back onto Severus' shoulder. "You don't have to give it all up. He thinks it's because of the potion. Make him believe that. Start over."

Severus let his legs spread out in front of him. "Deal."


	3. Day Two: Starting Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may wonder about the speed of the smut. But I do have reason, so please bear with me.

Severus opened his eyes and fought back the urge to go back to sleep. He didn't have time for that today. He needed to work this out with Remus. Remus? When had Lupin become Remus? Severus growled in rage and tried to get out of the bed. Instead, he managed to tangle his legs tightly in the sheets and fall over the side of the bed. He yelped when his head connected with the stone floor. Damn it! Nothing could be easy!

"Are you okay?" The calm voice startled him almost as much as the hands helping him up from the floor.

Severus let the hands pull the tangled sheets from his legs. "Remus?"

The werewolf smiled at his lover. "I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to scare you last night. I should have thought about what had happened. I just wanted to..." Remus ran his hand through his hair. "I don't even know what to say right now."

"I should be the one to apologize." Severus responded. He pulled the trousers he was wearing higher on his hips. "I over-reacted."

Remus shook his head and leaned forward to place a light kiss on Severus' lips. His hands slipped down to hold Severus' tightly. "Let's agree to disagree on this one, Sev."

"That is fine with me." The Potions Master leaned his forehead against Remus'. Perhaps Harry was right. "Could we have breakfast here?"

Remus looked surprised, "I think that would be nice. Though I should remind you that Minerva might take that to mean many things."

Severus snorted, "She'd probably assume we spent the morning shagging like rabbits." He stopped and felt that same fear creep back into his heart. But it all drifted away when Remus' hand touched his cheek.

"Just breathe, Sev. It's alright. I won't say anything." Remus let go of Severus and went back out of the bedroom. "I'll place our order with Dobby. Do you want kippers this morning?"

Severus followed Remus into the parlour. "No. I..." he stopped and looked at that damn picture on the side table.

Remus turned and saw what Severus had focused on. "Sev?"

"When did you put this here?" He knew he shouldn't ask things like that but he couldn't help it.

"I didn't. Harry did." The brunette went over to the fireplace. He took a moment to think before calling Dobby in the kitchens using Floo Powder. Severus watched the man and silently began to wonder. Could he really have this? Every time Remus was close to him, he couldn't help but respond. Was it just the fact that it was someone? Or was it Remus himself? At one time, long ago, Severus would have known the answer to his own question. Now he had no clue. So much had happened since then.

"Why didn't you tell me that I knew that?"

Remus stood up and wiped the soot from his knees. "Knew what?"

"About Harry's picture."

"I don't want to push you." Remus smiled. "I don't want to be worried about you for two hours while you won't speak to me."

Severus frowned, "I didn't think about that. I'm sorry." He took the initiative this time and approached Remus. His hands shook as he reached up to bring Remus' face to his. His lips settled against Remus'. The kiss quickly heated. Remus' hands were roaming over Severus' back.

The brunette man pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Severus.

"Your eyes..." Severus was shocked to see amber highlights in Remus' hazel orbs.

"They glow as the full moon gets closer. You love it." Remus replied. A pop behind him forced him to leave Severus to tell Dobby where to put their breakfast. After the House Elf had finished, Severus walked over to the small table that Remus had set with the breakfast.

"Did you stay all night with Harry and Ginny?"

Remus shook his head. "No. I took a long walk around the castle."

"You should be sleeping. You won't get any tonight." Severus honestly was worried about Remus. A tired werewolf would be a dangerous werewolf. It also made the transformation more painful. And he didn't know it he had any wolfsbane here for Remus. "Will you take the potion tonight?"

Remus smiled, "I promise. Even though it tastes like tar."

"Sugar counteracts the..." Severus began.

"I know." The DADA Professor nodded. "I didn't mean to get you going."

"I resent that."

"You resent a lot of things, Sev."

Severus actually smiled at Remus. "That I do."

"What in the hell did Harry do to you?" Remus leaned across the table and placed his hand on Severus' forehead. "Did he hex you?"

"No." Severus rolled his eyes as Remus sat back in his chair. Leave it to the werewolf to doubt his mind now. "We had a talk. I don't even remember him leaving."

"I know. He told me he had to levitate you into bed." Remus bit into a sausage and chewed thoughtfully. "I have the rest of the day free, you know."

"I would expect nothing less of Minerva. She worries about you."

"What do you want to do today?"

Severus looked up from his eggs and thought. "I have to research what happened with the potion the other day. I need to know what happened."

Remus frowned, "Can't that wait until tomorrow?"

He had six days. And Harry had said the return trip would be because of an accident. Remus was right. "Yes, it can wait." Severus took another bite of his eggs. "Let's do something we haven't done in a while."

Remus' face brightened. "Reading on the sofa? You could finish that journal you were reading. I have a few essays I could stand to grade."

"A few? How many is a few?"

"Too many," Remus admitted. "Only First Years though."

Severus nodded, "That's not too bad. I can assist you."

"I would like that, Sev." Remus stood up and walked around to the sofa. He sprawled out and looked at Severus.

The dark man sighed. With the way Remus looked on that sofa, he'd never be able to think of anything work-related. The man looked entirely too delectable. What had happened to thinking of the man as Lupin? This was going to be difficult. He stood up and picked up a worn book from the side table bearing that awful picture. He waited for Remus to move his feet and then sat down. "Where are your essays?"

Remus smirked as he sat up and leaned forward to lick Severus' right earlobe. "I lied. I was trying to have my wicked way with you."

Severus chuckled and turned to face Remus. He didn't care if he belonged here or not. He wanted those lips on his own again. He managed to move to his knees without falling off the sofa.

Remus' laugh carried in his comment. "Much more graceful than your dismount from the bed earlier."

Severus growled, "I try." He swept in and locked lips with Remus. As the kiss turned more passionate, Severus took special pride in the moans of the man beneath him. His left leg settled in between Remus' legs which earned him more moans. Severus let his hands begin to roam. If he couldn't have this when he got back, then he'd have it now. Here it was easy to forget the years of torment and pain the two men had experienced. But Severus held no delusions about his return to his own time. Remus would never want this. Would never want him.

Remus' hands gripped Severus' waist tightly as he tried to force Severus to move against him. He thrust his hips up and started to pull at his own shirt. It was one of Harry's that the young man would never miss. "Severusssss." The moan seemed to inspire his lover.

Severus bit back a moan of his own. Gods, this man was driving him crazy. He felt the absence of Remus' hands painfully and ended the kiss to see what had become of them. What he saw nearly drove his breath from his body. Remus was ripping at his own shirt. Severus pushed Remus' hands away from the row of buttons. "Let me."

"Yesssss." Remus titled his head back as Severus kissed and sucked at his neck. "Touch me, Sev."

Severus' nimble fingers quickly began to undo the buttons which kept Remus' chest from his view. As each button came away, Severus' tongue bathed the skin revealed. He revelled in the sweet, tangy taste of the skin below him. When he finally reached the bottom of the shirt, Severus helped Remus pull his arms loose before dipping his mouth down to taste Remus' right nipple. The moans suddenly got louder.

Remus bucked beneath Severus as the man's talented tongue swirled and teased first one nipple then the other. "More, Sev. I need you."

"Not just yet, Remus." Severus looked down at his soon-to-be lover and his eyes sparkled. When Albus eyes had twinkled, one felt joyously safe. Severus' eyes seemed to spark something else entirely.

Hands pulled Severus back to Remus' lips. Their tongues battled viciously for control. Remus didn't really want to win, but he sure as hell put up a good fight. As the kiss continued, it was harder to figure out where one man began and the other ended. Remus slipped out of the kiss and licked up the side of Severus' face. "Need you."

Severus moved his hips roughly and drove a startled gasp from Remus. He continued the motion as he pinned Remus' arms down above his head. "Stay. I'm not finished with you yet." His velvety voice was a weapon in his arsenal and he intended to use it. He began to whisper in Remus' ear. "You will scream for me." He moved further down Remus' body, kissing whatever skin he could. His right hand toyed with Remus' left nipple as his left hand drifted down to cup Remus' erection through his pants.

Remus groaned as if in pain. Which he probably was judging by how tight those jeans were. Severus kissed his way back up Remus' body and whispered as he licked his ear, "Would you like me to help you with that?"

"Yesssss. Please, Sev. More." Remus was beyond stringing words into actual thoughts.

Severus kissed Remus quickly before moving back down to the buttons on Remus' jeans. He took his hand and rubbed the bulging fabric hard. He smiled as Remus' hips rose beneath him, trying to get increase the contact. "Not yet, Remus." Severus used his hands to undo the single button and the zipper that kept Remus' excitement from his view. As the jeans were peeled away, Severus dove down to lick and kiss his lover.

Remus' cries became desparate as Severus pleasured him. His head tossed and his hips rose toward Severus' mouth. "More, Sev! Uh!" The werewolf was going crazy. He had needed this so badly. This feeling that only Severus could give him. The acceptance of his lover.

Severus drove a fast pace and sucked hard on his lover. He relished the almost painful scream that erupted from Remus as he swallowed the proof of the brunette's climax.

"SEVERUS!" As Remus tried to breathe again, Severus tucked him carefully back into his trousers. He kissed his way back up Remus' chest.

He looked down at his exhausted lover and smiled, "I told you I would make you scream."

Remus grinned sleepily and tried to pull Severus close. "Come here. You didn't..."

Severus shook his head and rearranged their position so that he could spoon Remus to him on the sofa. "You need to sleep, Remus. I'm fine for now. You can make it up to me tomorrow. Go to sleep." He kissed the back of Remus' neck and watched as the man slowly fell asleep. "Thank you."

A sleepy response startled him, "For what, Sev."

"For being here." The Potions Master hugged Remus tighter and fell asleep himself.


	4. Day Two: A Night Out

Severus looked at the smoking goblet then watched as Remus took sips from it. "It would taste better if you simply drank it."

"Drinking speed has nothing to do with taste, Sev." Remus smiled at his lover. "But I do get your implication. If I drink it faster, it won't linger."

The Potions Master shrugged and stood up from the couch where the men had spent the midday and afternoon. He would use tonight to work on the incident that had brought him here. It seemed cruel to be glad that tonight was the full moon, but Severus needed the time to work without hiding what he was doing from Remus. "And our plans for tonight?"

The look on Remus' face warned Severus that he had made a mistake yet again. The brunette werewolf set the empty goblet down on the table. "Ginny always makes dinner on full moons. It keeps the two of us from worrying about it. Are you okay?" He had said all of this without looking at Severus.

"I am. I still feel confused. It's probably from adjusting to the loss of four days, Remus."

"Good. But if it keeps up tomorrow, go see Ginny."

Severus sighed, "Fine."

Remus walked toward the desk in the corner of the parlour. "I may have lied earlier but I do have essays to grade. I should be done in an hour."

"That will give me some time to speak with Harry." Severus stood up and grabbed his robe from the back of the chair he had used at breakfast. He went over to Remus and kissed his lips lightly. "I shouldn't be long."

"Alright. I'll be waiting." The obvious growl in Remus' tone caused Severus to blush. "For you that is. Not Harry."

Severus bit his lip to keep from smiling. "I would hope so. I would hate to explain to Ginevra why her husband was in my bed."

"Funny." Remus sat down at the desk and pulled out a large stack of papers. He picked up his quill and set to work as Severus stepped over to the door and exited the suite.

Severus took one look down the dungeon corridor and sighed in relief. At least his relationship with Remus had not inspired the Gryffindor to decorate the stone walls with garishly red and gold items. That would have been truly intolerable. He set out down the corridor and found the stairway where he expected it to be. His rooms were in the same location. Definitely a plus.

"Hello, Professor." A figure was approaching from the opposite end of the corridor.

Severus leaned forward and tried to identify the speaker. It wasn't until the man stepped into the candlelight from the apparatus near the stairs that he noticed the long blond hair. "Draco." Good gods! Did the boy never leave the school? Was he another Potter? Stuck to this infernal school?

Draconis Malfoy smiled warmly at his godfather. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I was worried I'd have to switch specialities to Potions to replace you."

Severus realized the Slytherin tone in Draco's words. The boy had been worried. "I am alive, Draco. There is no need for hysterics."

"Potter did enough of that I'm sure, sir." The blond chuckled and gestured to the stairs. "After you. You are an invalid after all."

"Bollocks." Severus snapped, "You wouldn't know polite if it bit you on your arse."

Draco simply followed Severus up the stairs. "I was trained by the best, sir."

The two men walked in silence for quite some time until they neared the Charms classroom. Draco stopped outside the door and smiled at Severus. "I have a detention to supervise or I'd continue this wonderful chat. Perhaps we can have dinner tonight?"

Severus frowned, "Remus will be indisposed tonight."

"Ah, you're monthly dinner with Potter and Ginevra. Maybe I'll bring something by tomorrow night. I'll be sure it's something light as Remus will be quite nauseous." Draco opened the door to the classroom. "By the way, the teachers have your classes covered for another day per Ginevra's orders. After that we all go back to normal. Charms for me. Flying for Potter."

"I shall try to contain my excitement, Draco." Severus nodded at the boy and continued on his way. He didn't exactly know where Harry's rooms would be but he figured he could somehow get Ginevra to drop a few hints if he stopped by the Infirmary. The remaining stairways cooperated on his journey and soon Severus was walking into the Infirmary.

"There you are." Ginny stepped out of her supply closet. "I called down to Remus to ask you if you could replace some of my stock, but he said that you were looking for Harry."

Severus nodded, "Indeed. What is it you require? I can begin work on it tonight." That wasn't exactly true but he thought it sounded like an excellent excuse to be in his lab working.

"Some PepperUp. A few vials of Blood Replenishing Potion. And one bottle of your special recipe." Ginny held out some empty vials which Severus took and put in the pockets in his robes.

Special recipe? Shit. Maybe Harry would know what that meant. "Do you know where I might be able to find your husband?"

"Harry should be supervising Quidditch practice at the pitch. Madame Hooch never went, but Harry loves to watch. He says it's soothing. He'll probably have Evan with him."

Evan? Oh. Harry's son. He could handle a baby. Please. How hard could it be? Severus thanked the medi-witch and left the Infirmary to go in search of the Boy-Who-Lived and son.

***

"Keep that loop tighter, Davis! Loose loops can kill!" Harry yelled his instructions to the practicing Ravenclaw seeker. He sat back down in the teachers' box and bounced Evan on his knee. His son always enjoyed Quidditch practice. Of course it could have been the fact that bright colors were flying past the boy almost every minute. Harry liked to be optimistic. How could any son of Ginevra and Harry Potter NOT like Quidditch? It'd be like Ron's future child being sorted into Slytherin. Against nature, that.

"Harry." Severus looked up at the skies and frowned, "I could have sworn that coaching stopped with basic flight."

Harry smiled and set the baby carrier down so Severus could sit down. "I'd rather they not kill themselves. Hooch gave us lectures all of the time. Just usually during the games though. By then it could be too late."

"Valuable insights."

"I'd like to think so. Being friends with Hermione had to rub off sometime, huh?"

Severus snorted. "I would hope so." He looked at the chubby bundle on Harry's knee. "Your son?"

"Yes, this is Evan." Harry held out the boy for Severus to take.

"I don't know..." Severus tried to protest.

Harry smiled, "Evan wouldn't understand why his godfather didn't hold him, Severus. Some things just can't be faked." He stood up again and screamed, "Davis! If you don't cut it out, you'll sit the bloody bench!"

"Language, Harry." Severus raised his eyebrow. "Does your wife know of this inclination to swear in front of her child?"

"You should hear Gin half the time. It'd be the pot calling the kettle black. Her mum's given up. Besides his first word was bugger."

Severus looked at the boy on his lap. The black hair was an exact replica of Harry's. But the eyes were all Ginevra. "Your father is a waste of breathable air."

"I heard that." Harry glared at Severus.

"You were meant to. Wasn't he, Evan?" Severus did the first thing he could think of to block the glare. He held up the baby in front of his face. "Would you glare at your child, Potter?"

"Harry. Stick with it. It gets easier with time." Harry watched the flyers again. "How did this morning go?"

Severus put Evan back on his lap and held onto him with his left hand. His right hand began to wave as he described the mornings events. "I fell out of the bed. Remus helped me up. We had breakfast."

"You're blushing."

The Potions Master stared in disbelief at Harry. "Bollocks."

"I had to try." Harry shrugged. "But I would think that your response implies something."

"We had extra-curricular activities this morning."

Harry whistled, "Damn. That's the Snape way of saying, 'We boffed like bunnies.' Couldn't you try to be normal one day? You might find it a nice change."

"I'll find someway to keep my laughter in check, Harry." Severus was surprised to find Evan tugging on his robes. He turned the boy around and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Evan stared back into the black eyes and smiled. He held out his hand and grabbed Severus' nose. "Onkel!"

Severus nearly choked on his laughter. The child referred to him in German! "Whose idea was that?"

Harry snickered, "Totally yours. You thought it would irritate Gin. She ended up loving the idea that Evan was learning other languages."

Severus nodded, "This is a Ravenclaw." He put on his best glare for Evan. "Aren't you?"

Evan solemnly nodded his head. "Blue team!" He pointed to the sky and giggled.

Harry looked up and swore under his breath. "That's it, Davis! Off the bloody broom! Your out for the next game!" The Boy-Who-Lived turned to look back at his friend and his son. The two were no different that had it been Evan's real Onkel. He knew that this was all Severus needed. Proof that this could happen. Proof that it should happen.


	5. Day Two/Three: Workaholic Stupor

Harry kissed his wife and took the tray of snacks from her. He was on his way down to work with Severus. What Ginny thought was going on wasn't though. He wasn't investigating some Dark Arts potion. No. He had offered to help Severus figure out how this whole time mess had happened in the first place. "Remember to get some rest tonight. Remus will need you in the morning."

Ginny smiled warmly, her hand rubbing her pregnant stomach. "I know. Honestly, you're almost as bad as Severus about this baby."

"We need you to take care of yourself." Harry turned to leave.

"Harry?"

The Boy-Who-Lived stopped at the door and shifted the tray in his arms before turning to face his wife. "Yes, hon?"

"Is Severus feeling alright?" Ginny said, "He's been off now for the last two days. Does he need to come back and see me?"

Harry smiled. Leave it to Ginny to develop a Molly-complex. His wife was more like her mother than it was safe to admit in her presence. "He's fine. I think he's been worried about the full moon. He should be fine tomorrow."

"Okay. Have a nice night. Try not to get in trouble. And don't annoy Severus!" Ginny yelled as the door closed, leaving Harry in the stone corridor.

Harry snickered. Annoy? He intended to drive the man crazy. They only had this one night each month to regress to their old relationship. They both enjoyed it too much. The only problem this time was that Severus was really from a time five years ago when the relationship was still piss and vinegar. He walked down the hallway to the Potions Master's rooms. Ron had thought it odd that Ginny and he had wanted rooms in the dungeon. So Harry had made up some story about being closer to Remus that way. Ron fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

He waited for the wards to alert Severus to his presence. He couldn't knock with the tray in his arms. Ginny had outdone herself tonight. Cooking that huge dinner... Harry nearly drooled thinking about the pasta his wife had made. Ginny was an excellent cook which worked well for him. Of course, he had been relegated to doing the laundry every other night with laundry charms. But it was a small price to pay for such a deal.

The door to the rooms opened to reveal Severus Snape. He was wearing a simple white cotton shirt and black trousers. "Come in, Harry." He took the tray from Harry's arms and led the way into the suite.

"So... what do we do first?" Harry dropped into the nearest chair which happened to be next to the side table. He turned his head to look at the picture of Remus, Sirius, and his dad. "Bet this irritated a bit."

Severus had set the tray down on the table and moved to sit across from Harry in a wingback chair. It took him a moment to realize what Harry was talking about. "That picture has grown on me."

Harry nodded, "Fair enough."

"We shall begin with what happened here. Which student caused the incident from this end?" Severus placed a small stack of parchment on his lap. His quill and ink pot were sitting on the coffee table in front of him. The dark man picked up his quill and prepared to take notes.

"Annie Jacobsen. Hufflepuff. She's notoriously bad at Potions. You bemoan her constantly. You often claim that she must be a Longbottom somehow." Harry thought for a moment. "Minerva had me interview the students involved. So I guess that I would be the only one on staff to talk to. You might still want to talk to the students yourself. I'm afraid I wouldn't have known exactly what to ask in regards to the potion itself."

"That's fine. I will make time in the next couple of days. I will certainly make time to have a word with Miss Jacobsen and Pomona." Severus paused for a second. "As long as Pomona is still here?"

The question in his friend's voice worried Harry. "I told you about Neville, remember?"

Severus nodded, "Of course. I forgot. Should I speak to him or is he still an incompetant fool when it comes to speaking with me?"

"You terrify him. But Neville was concerned about the accident. He didn't want you hurt. He had Annie write a foot-long essay on proper brewing technique." Harry replied.

"An excellent response. Perhaps Longbottom is a decent instructor after all." Severus made some notes on his parchment. See Longbottom. See Jacobsen. "Next?"

Harry waved his hand in the air. "Annie said that she had brewed the Wit-Sharpening Potion according to instructions. With Annie, though, that could mean a few different things."

"You believe she is not being truthful?"

"No. But Neville often followed instructions, too." Harry went on, "She added the scarab beetle and the potion turned a rather interesting shade of gray."

Severus bit his lip and scribbled something on his parchment. "Gray would not have occured naturally with that potion. She must have added something else. Something other than scarab beetle."

"When I talked to Hermione about it, she did mention that fact. I asked her what would have caused such a reaction in color. She claimed that chopped horned slugs would have produced a gray color in the potion. When I asked her if a student of Neville's caliber could confuse the two, she didn't think it was possible." Harry shrugged, "I went back and asked Annie again what she put in the potion right before everything went to hell. She swore up and down that it had been scarab beetle."

Severus asked, "Did you test her ability to identify ingredients when this discrepancy occured?"

"I didn't. Ginny did. She always was better at that kind of thing than I was. I didn't want to screw it up because I couldn't tell the difference." Harry laughed loudly. "That would have been heinously stupid of me."

"Indeed. Perhaps you have changed." Severus rolled the quill in his fingers for a minute. "What about the incident from my time? I did not see everything I'm sure."

Harry nodded, "Draco tossed something in Neville's cauldron. What it was I have no idea? Hermione didn't see it then and I didn't want to risk her testing it out to see what it might have been."

"Did you ask Draco? Did I?"

"No. Neither of us wanted to tip him off. Besides... Draco tormented Neville whenever he could in Potions. He might not even remember." Harry went on, "And Neville as I said could never identify anything like that. He's brilliant with Herbology but don't ask him to brew Polyjuice let alone Yedrin's Elixir."

Severus sat back as Harry helped himself to the pumpkin juice on the tray that Ginevra had prepared. Perhaps it might behoove him to request help from Granger. She could be trusted. But then he wondered about his selection of Harry again. Why Harry if he would rather consult Hermione now? There had to be a reason he chose not to speak to Hermione. Something that might hinder his research now.

Harry chewed thoughtfully on a scone. "Do you want to see Hermione? She might be more helpful?"

"You appear to read minds, Harry. I was just negating that idea."

"Why?"

Severus conceded, "I am not sure. If I, at the end of this, thought Hermione would be more helpful, why would I have spoken with you at all?"

"I can see your point." Harry shrugged, "Maybe it's because I was here as compared to Hermione who works in London."

That could be part of the reason but not all of it. Severus tried to focus on the issue. Hermione was better at potions than Harry. But Harry was here while she was not. He knew more about... that was it. Right on the dot as the Muggles say. "You know more about my relationship with Remus. Anyone else would never have been able to help me keep this secret."

Harry frowned, "Speaking of secret, Sev."

"What?" Severus snapped as he furiously scribbled on his parchment.

"What you did this morning."

Severus' eyes settled on Harry's face. "What about it?"

"Be careful. You may be Severus but you're not Sev. Taking advantage of the situation is a bit much."

"I wasn't taking advantage of anything."

Harry shook his head. "I think you were."

"You had no such qualms this morning." Severus accused.

"No." Harry admitted, "But I think that for a time this morning I wanted to imagine that it had all been a bad dream. I wanted you to be Sev and you aren't. Don't do something that might make all of this worse."

Severus sighed, "You believe I cannot keep this secret from Remus."

"That has nothing to do with it." Harry took a sip of his juice. "In the end it all comes down to the fact that Remus thought he was with Sev. You aren't him as much as I think you want to be."

Severus yelled, "You think I want all of this!" He stood up, dumping the parchment to the stone floor. He began to sweep around the room. "You think that I want to give up all of my freedom to live this life! You think I want to be friends with you! Are you insane, Potter?"

Harry grimaced and interrupted. "Yes, I think you do! I think you want it all so badly that you have no idea what to do!"

"Get out!" Severus rushed at Harry. "Get the bloody hell out! Now!"

Harry simply picked up his glass and set it on the side table next to him. He stood up and walked to the door. "Fine. But don't say that I didn't warn you, Severus. We might not be able to keep this from Remus. And it might be the death of you."

"Get out!" Severus picked up the picture from the side table and threw it at the closing door. The glass shattered and littered the stone floor in front of the wooden door. Severus sank down on the sofa. He pulled his legs up and dropped his head into his hands. The worst part of it all was that he honestly believed Harry to be right. He had taken advantage of Remus.


	6. Day Three: Recovery

Harry helped Remus into the hospital bed and stepped back to make room for his wife. Ginny had her arms full of potions and salves to help Remus recover from the previous night. The brunette man had been a mess this morning. His chest was covered in vicious cuts and scrapes. His right arm had somehow been dislocated during the night. Maybe the wolf knew Severus wasn't Sev. Maybe it was punishing Remus. Harry had never considered this turn of events. What if it got worse?

"Harry, hand me the bandage roll please. I want to cover this one." Ginny held out her now empty right hand as her left hand applied a sticky ooze to Remus' chest wounds.

"Gods, Ginny, that smells horrible." Remus moaned as she continued to daub the ooze on.

"Try making it." Ginny smiled sadly. "Stay still."

Remus smiled back at her and closed his eyes. He needed rest badly. Sev had been right. He should have slept last night... even if it meant staying with Harry and Ginny. He was exhausted. "Where's Sev?"

Harry inwardly cringed. He had no idea. "On his way, Moony. Just relax and let Gin clean you up. I'll go wait for him." He kissed his wife's hair and left the two to go to the hallway. He had no idea where Severus was. And if he didn't show up soon...

"Potter." Severus was stalking down the hallway. He stopped in front of Harry and nodded. "I apologize for my rude behavior last night."

Harry grinned stupidly. "Thank the gods, Sev. He was starting to notice you weren't there. And remember it's Harry."

"Where is Remus?"

"With Ginny inside. Look, Severus, I didn't mean what I said last night." Harry simply wanted to keep the peace. He still agreed with his statements earlier but was willing to put it aside just to ensure that Severus made it through the week intact.

Severus shook his head and pushed past Harry. "Do not lie. It is unbecoming." He stopped just inside the Infirmary door. "You were right."

Harry watched the tall, dark man approach Ginny and Remus. How was it that Severus could doubt this? He could already see that this would happen again. Stupid paradox. He looked at the men as Ginny left them to clean herself up. He slipped closer to be able to hear the conversation. Maybe Severus would need him to step in. It was entirely selfless of him. Entirely.

Remus looked up at Severus and smirked. "I should have gotten some sleep."

"Indeed. You were exhausted and as a result suffered more during the transformation. Need I remind you that each transformation wears on your body? Do you feel the need to expire prematurely?" Severus tried to ignore the panic that accompanied that last question.

"Sev, love, I'm fine."

"That will not be the case five years from..." Severus broke off his words and nearly choked. Harry's words came back to him and caused his heart to pound. "Remus, please. Don't..."

Remus reached up and touched Severus' cheek. "I love you. I would never leave you."

Severus braced himself for the fear to take root at Remus' words. It never came. He didn't have time to think about the reason though. "Will Ginevra let you out today?"

"She always does. If it were anyone but you... no. But you know how you have her wrapped around your little finger." Remus smiled and then suddenly cringed.

"Remus!" Severus leaned forward and waved his wand over the brunette. "Where does it hurt?"

"No." Remus gasped as the pain washed away. "It's fine."

"You are not fine!" Severus snapped. "I'd be a pixie if you were fine!"

"You don't have any wings, Sev." Remus responded. "Let's go home, please." He relaxed, "I want to go home to our bed."

Severus frowned, "I will speak to Ginevra."

Harry took this moment to join the men at the bed. "Go ahead, Sev. I'll sit with Moony."

Remus smiled up as his friend's son. Gods, James and Lily would have been proud of him. Sirius, too. He had a wife... a son... a family if you counted Sev and him. Something the boy had looked for all of his life. "Harry, how was Sev last night?"

Severus stood up quickly and went to Ginny's office. He didn't see the woman at first. He was going to search the storage room when he heard the sob. Severus walked around the desk to find Ginny sitting on the floor crying into her hands. "Ginevra?"

The redhead looked up and tried to put on a brave face. "Did you need something else, Severus? Just help me up and I can..."

"Stop." Severus did help her up and guided her to her desk chair. The decor of the room was simple and uncluttered. Much the way Poppy had kept it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm always like this after the full moon."

"Should I know this?" Severus was honestly curious. He didn't think so. Harry would have mentioned it.

Ginny shook her head. "You usually have Harry help you bring Remus back down to your rooms. No one knows."

"You silly girl." Severus' tone was light and caring. "He will be fine."

"I can't do much more for him. Now I know why Poppy stayed that first year I was on my own. She was always here for this. She'd cry, too." Ginny looked up at Severus who was leaning against her desk. "Don't tell Harry, Severus. He doesn't know I know about him. I couldn't stand to make it worse for him."

Severus frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"He never sleeps after a full moon. He goes out to London and spends the night wandering around that damn house."

"Which house?" Severus was not sure Harry should leave his wife tonight. She seemed fragile.

"Number 12." Ginny took a deep breath. "He won't let anyone go with him. Ron tried once, and Harry nearly hexed him."

"Tell him you are ill. I will confirm your story. He won't leave you alone tonight." Severus couldn't believe how much Harry and Ginevra were wrapped up in Remus' pain. He needed to talk to Remus about that. Maybe the two men could convince the two that crying about it wouldn't change anything. "Go. I'll speak to Minerva about filling your shift for the day. Longbottom cannot be too incompetant at Healing if he's a Herbology professor."

Ginny stood up and wrapped her arms around Severus. She clung tightly to him. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus felt the incredible urge to kiss the woman's forehead and he did. "Go."

She left the office, and Severus walked over to the small fireplace in front of the desk. He took a handful of Floo Powder and called out, "Neville Longbottom!"

Green flames erupted from the grate before settling to reveal Neville's face. "Professor? Can I help you today? Ingredients?"

Severus kept his face neutral. "Ginevra was ill. She has gone to bed. I would stay but..."

Neville interrupted. "I'm on my way. Step back, sir."

Severus did as requested and was surprised to find a tall, thin man stumble out of the fireplace. He took the few precious seconds Longbottom was using to clean his robes to examine the man the boy had become. Yet again... he hadn't seen this happening. The man walked taller. He didn't slouch as the boy had done... was still doing... whatever. But the most shocking thing for Severus came when Longbottom addressed. The man was smiling!

Neville took a look around the office and nodded, "It's wonderful to see you about, sir!" The fear Neville normally felt when around this former Death Eater vanished in lieu of the accident that had injured him. "I hope Ginny'll feel better later. It's hard to be pregnant and sick." Neville rattled on, now nervous about what Severus would do to him. "Not that I would know of course, sir. But my Gran has always said that..."

Severus held up his hand and smirked as the man before him simply deflated. He still had the touch when it came to Longbottom. How glorious! "Ginevra appeciates your assistance, Longbottom."

Neville nodded.

"I must gather Remus and take him back to..." Severus paused and then started again, "Our rooms. Have an uneventful day."

Severus swept out of the office in an attempt to force his robes to billow. It had taken him months to perfect the technique and he used it now to prove he still could. That life with Remus wasn't changing him. It was sad consolation. He also knew it proved nothing. "Remus?"

The brunette had managed to push himself up out of bed and was standing waiting for Severus. "Is Ginny okay? What happened?"

"We will talk about it in our rooms." Severus took Remus' arm. "After you."


	7. Day Three: Draco Does Dinner

"I ran into Potter. He said something about he wasn't leaving tonight. Ginevra's sick? Is it the baby?" The man's frantic tone was surprising to Severus. But then again... Harry had mentioned at the Quidditch pitch that day that Draco was always nervous around Ginevra.

Severus set down the two plates in his hands and sat down to eat. Remus was resting and would eat later. Draco joined him at the table. "Ginevra will be fine. It is a ruse."

"Ruse?" Draco let his concern drift away. Amusement took its place. "Why don't you ever talk like a normal human being?"

"I find normal human beings to be below me." Severus snapped back.

Draco leaned forward in his chair and picked up his glass of wine. "You are sure she's alright?"

Severus set his fork down and looked at his godson through hooded eyes. "Draco, one might wonder if Harry should be warned of your intentions."

Draco sat confused for a moment before realization dawned on his face. "I do not have designs on Ginevra!"

"Then explain yourself."

"I don't answer to you!" Draco set his glass down and glared at Severus. "I..."

"There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for your concern, Draco. I merely ask your motivation." Severus took a long sip of his own wine. He picked up his fork again and let the blond stew for a few minutes.

Draco's response, when it came, was quiet. "Do you remember Second Year?"

Severus nodded as he chewed and swallowed his haggis. Draco had brought an inventive dinner. Apparently Remus' favorite post-transformation meal. "My Second Year was exceedingly boring."

Draco smiled grimly. "You know I was speaking of my Second Year, Uncle."

The smirk on the Potions Master's face was telling. "My mistake. Forgive me, Draco."

"Yeah. Right." The blond stared down at his plate. "Lucius gave her that diary."

It took Severus a moment to remember if he knew what Draco was talking about. "Lucius gave who what diary?"

"Riddle's diary. Ginevra." Draco pushed his dinner around his plate with his fork. "I got Potter drunk after Evan was born. He let it slip."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Severus focused on the eerie tone of Draco's voice. "What is wrong?"

Draco looked up at his godfather and frowned, "Ginevra opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Severus sat back stunned. Albus had insisted it had been Tom Riddle himself. Something was not right here. "That's impossible."

"Utterly possible, Uncle. Potter witnessed almost everything that happened when she was taken into the Chamber." Draco was relieved at the expression on his godfather's face. He wouldn't have been able to stand it if Severus had hidden this from him, too. "Riddle possessed her. And my father..." he said the word as if it were composed of four letters. "My precious father gave her the diary that made it all possible."

Severus couldn't find it within him to respond at all to the blond. How could Albus hide something like this? Possessions often left echoes behind. He recalled a class a week ago... years ago, damn it... in which Ginevra had fallen asleep. He had given her detention only to find her absent from the punishment. Severus had gone in search of the girl and found her asleep in the library... no one could be that tired if they were sleeping at night.

Draco let his godfather think as he went on. "You and I both know that possessions can linger. Can harm those possessed for years after the fact. My father did this thing to her."

"It is not your fault." Severus had found the explanation for Draco's nervousness about Ginevra. He was worried that she had been injured badly by Lucius' attempt to resurrect Tom Riddle. "Albus would not have allowed her to go without if she were in need of help."

"As much as you respected that old fool, Uncle, he was a little batty at times." Draco answered. "Potter is notorious for his inability to hold liqour. He remembers nothing about our talk."

Severus was about to respond when a hand fell onto his shoulder. He looked up to find Remus leaning against his chair. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

Remus smiled at Draco and sat down next to Severus. "I smelled haggis."

Draco quickly piled a plate with the meat dish and handed it to Remus. "Your favorite."

"And you always bring it." Remus picked up his fork and took a bite. "Delicious."

Severus snorted, "It's sheep gut."

"But it's delicious sheep gut, Uncle." Draco winked at his godfather.

Remus nodded as he swallowed, "You like it. You just feel the need to harrass me." He pointedly took another large bite and waggled his eyebrows at Severus.

Draco laughed and took a drink from his wine glass. "And how are you this evening, Remus?"

"He's a werewolf the night after a full moon, boy. How do you think he feels?" Severus ground out. He saw the look on Remus' face and grimaced. "I apologize, Draco."

"I understand, Uncle. Your concern for your lover has outweighed your dedication to your godson." Draco smirked. "How Slytherin."

Remus chuckled, "He's been caustic since the accident. Ginny swears his attitude will improve. But honestly, I'm thinking about getting a newer model. How do you feel about hair on your robes, Draco?"

Severus glared at Remus and went back to eating his supper. Lupin would pay for that comment later.

Draco smiled warmly at the DADA professor. "I think I could learn to like it." He watched his godfather's face turn bright, angry red. "In fact, let's ditch him now."

"Bollocks!" Severus snapped at the two insufferable men. "You wouldn't know what to do with a man like Remus!"

"You should learn to take a joke, Uncle. You are entirely too easy." Draco responded with a grin.

Remus shook his head. "No. He's not. And that's for me to judge anyway."

Severus snarled at the two men and snapped, "I could leave right now!"

"That's what you always say. And you never do." Remus smiled warmly. He slid his right hand out to clasp Severus' left hand. He held on tightly. "I wouldn't know what to do if you ever did."

"Aw... how sweet." Draco batted his eyelashes.

"Speaking of sweet things..." Severus saw his opportunity. "Draco, what did you throw into Longbottom's potion?"

"Which one?"

"Yedrin's Elixir." Severus waited for the admission.

Draco frowned, "I didn't. Pansy did. Acetone."

"Acetone?" Remus asked as he sampled more of the haggis.

Severus thought for a moment. "It is a Muggle chemical. Used in cosmetics. Why did Pansy have a Muggle cosmetic in class?"

Draco shrugged, "She said something about no self-respecting witch needing such a product. Apparently she had confiscated it earlier that morning from some Hufflepuff Muggleborn. Why? That was years ago. Neville and I get on well now. Did he ask?"

"No. I needed to know." Severus mulled over the knowledge he had of Muggle chemicals. Acetone mixed with Yedrin's Elixir? Time travel would not have resulted. But something did happen. "Was there anything else?"

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you were ill for over a week after the explosion?" Draco went on, "Because I had nothing to do with it. I swear, Uncle."

Remus had finished his plate and took another helping. "Excellent haggis really, Draco."

The blond turned to the man he considered another uncle. That would make him Potter's cousin... ugh. He had never thought about that part of it. "I try."

"You made this?" Severus asked.

"I always make Remus' haggis." Draco asked, "Could you answer my question please?"

Severus smirked at his godson's impatient tone. "I simply wanted to know. Harry brought it up, and I realized that I had not ever tried to find out what had happened exactly."

Draco nodded but resolved to question his godfather further. Something wasn't quite right. And it stunk like Remus didn't know about whatever it was. Potter was going to catch hell for it though. What an entertaining thought!

Severus settled back to his dinner and thought. Yedrin's Elixir would not have had this kind of reaction with acetone added to it. Contrary to the belief of most of the students at Hogwarts, Severus had to have a working knowledge of Muggle Chemistry in order to teach potions. He would really have to have a word with Annie and soon.


	8. Day Four: Back to the Grindstone

Severus glared at the idiots in front of him. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs! "What have I told you time and again? Read the instructions I put on the board and follow them! I would think it wouldn't be too difficult for any of you!" The vein in his forehead began to throb. A migraine was coming on. Shit.

How was it that students didn't change? Was it too much to ask that they learn something? Severus sat down and began simply reading names off of the roll on his desk. This would be a good chance to get his hands on Annie. "Gibbon, Tyler, Pince, Jacobsen. You will all report to my classroom for detention this evening." He could easily get rid of the other three students. Filch could always use some help. "Eight o'clock."

The students in question stood absolutely still in shock and horror. Severus almost wanted to smile. Gods, he still had it. What a feeling! To terrify a dithering idiot was an unappreciated joy for most people. But he took every advantage. "Get out! All of you!" He nearly smirked as the entire class grabbed whatever they could and ran for the door. He went back to his desk and sat down. Thank whatever was holy in this world that this was his last class of the day. No more of it. Peace. Silence. Knocking?

Severus looked up in time to see Harry standing in the doorway of his classroom. "What do you want?"

Harry smiled, "Another wonderful day in Potions class, I take it?"

"Sod off." Severus was shocked to find little venom in his curse. Potter was beginning to grow on him. Shit. "What are you doing here?"

"Evan and I were wondering if you were free tonight. He wants to spend some time with his Onkel." Harry smirked and turned around to reveal his son sitting in some contraption attached to his back.

Severus found himself smiling at the boy. "I see you're forcing your son to follow you around the school like your entourage did for years, Potter." He got up and approached the baby who started to squirm in his basket pack and reach out for him. "Be patient, my Ravenclaw. You're starting to act like a Gryffindor." He managed to lift Evan out of the pack with little trouble. This was a relief after such a trying day.

"Onkel." Evan reached up and tugged on Severus' large nose.

"You really must get over this fascination with my nose, Evan. It's unbecoming." Severus mock-glared at the baby in his arms.

Harry snickered, "You're right, Sev. Your nose is unbecoming."

Severus turned his glare to the baby's father. "You, Potter, are incorrigible."

"Thank you." The young man bowed and led the way from the classroom to Severus and Remus' rooms. "How has Remus been today?"

"He was tired this morning but was able to teach half the day. I understand Draco took his only afternoon class." Evan clung to Severus like a leech. Well, not so much like a leech. Leeches were gross and parasitic. Evan was neither of those things. Or so Severus believed.

Harry spoke the password and waited for Severus to take his son into the quarters. "I would have stepped in but I had a First Year group of fliers."

Severus turned and sneered at Harry. "Remus understands. Do not whine about it." He walked to the bedroom and opened the door while settling Evan to rest on his hip. "Remus?"

The brunette man was laying back against the headboard reading a book. "Severus? Is that Evan?"

Severus smiled at the werewolf. He was slowly beginning to see that he would miss Remus' presence in his life when he returned home. He would have to make an attempt to at least befriend the man or he would go insane from missing him. "Yes. Shall I leave him with you for a bit? Harry brought him for us."

Remus' eyes brightened. "Of course!" He set his book aside and started to get up.

"Sit back! I will bring him to you!" Severus inwardly cringed when he noticed the tone of his words. But Remus did need to rest some more. He was still rather pale and his arm was still sore. Severus stepped up to the bed and handed Evan to Remus. The boy giggled as Remus tickled him and hugged him close. "I'll get rid of Harry and come back in a few minutes. I won't be able to stay long."

Remus looked up concerned, "Why not? Are you okay?"

"I have some detentions tonight."

"What did the children do today?" Remus' face showed amusement instead of the worry from just seconds before. "Throw things at you from across the room?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "No. Potion mishap. I shan't be long. I will send three of them to Filch."

"Three?" Remus was surprised. Severus normally relished administering his own detentions. "Did they kill someone?"

Severus leaned over the bed and kissed Remus soundly. "No. But I want to be here tonight not trapped in the classroom with vapid students." He stood back up and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Evan and Remus to their own devices.

Harry was sitting on the couch sipping from a glass of Firewhiskey.

"You could have had the decency to wait for me, Potter."

The green-eyed man shrugged then held up another glass. "Just don't tell Gin. She'll kill me. No drinking when I'm anywhere near Evan."

Severus was surprised and sat down next to Harry. "You're dangerous when intoxicated?"

"No. But I do get a little mouthy and I forget most of what I've said the next morning. I try to keep my intake down on principle." Harry snickered, "Besides the last time I went drinking with a Slytherin, I think I said something nasty."

"Oh?" Severus took a sip of his own whiskey. "Me?"

Harry shook his head. "Malfoy. He's been acting odd since. I know it's something I said. Like I know Tonks still trips over things. It's a fact of life."

"That would indeed be a mark of life as usual." Severus agreed. "I will have to leave for a bit."

"Detention, I know." Harry nodded, "Evan will be fussy until you get back. Just keep that in mind. Short detention for Miss Jacobsen."

Severus mulled this thought over. "Evan does not get on well with Remus?"

"He does. Everyone does. It's just that Evan is obsessed with his Onkel." Harry raised his glass in salute to Severus. "He gets fussy with us when he misses you."

"Ah... Not Ravenclaw then. Slytherin."

"Over Gin's dead body."

"I would not wish that on you or your son, Harry."

Harry set his glass down and smiled. "I know. You'd miss her, too."

Severus snorted. "Hardly. But Remus would have you more intwined in our lives than you are now. Evan I could tolerate. You? Pah!"

"I love you, too, Sev." Harry stood up and walked to the door. "Remember, no whipping the students."

"Filch does still think that horrifying doesn't he?" Severus smiled lightly when he heard Harry's laughter as he exited into the hallway. He had to find something to keep Jacobsen busy while he grilled her about the potion tonight. Perhaps some filing of ingredients. That hadn't been done in a while from the state of the storeroom earlier today. Even a Hufflepuff could handle something like that.

***

"Sir? I've finished." Annie Jacobsen was standing in front of Severus' desk holding out the parchment he had given her an hour ago.

"All the ingredients are listed?"

"Yes, sir." Annie held out one bottle toward Severus. "But this bottle isn't on the record, sir. I pulled it off the shelf for you, sir."

Severus took the bottle from the girl. It was labelled as scarab beetle in his own handwriting. But simply by looking at it, he could tell that what it said was not what it was. "Where did you find this?"

"On the student shelf, sir. I think..."

"What, girl? Finish!"

Annie shuddered slightly. "I think it was the bottle I used for my potion, sir." And with that admission it was as if the floodgates opened. "Sir, I am so sorry, sir! I did exactly what the potion instructions said! And I told Professor Potter that, sir! And Madame Potter, sir! And Professor Longbottom! I didn't mean to cause such a problem, sir! Really I didn't! And I didn't mean to get you sent to hospital either, sir! I..."

Severus held up his hand to stop the poor girl before she hyperventilated. "I understand, Miss Jacobsen. Even when one is prepared completely, things can go wrong. I would ask you to be more careful in the future."

"Yes, sir!" Annie responded immediately.

"You may go. Get some dinner before the dinner hour is over." Severus waved the girl off and looked at the bottle in his hand. He would never have made a mistake like this. And he never allowed the students to bottle scarab beetle. It was too expensive. Somehow he must have made the mistake. But why? Severus groaned and set the bottle down to rub his forehead. He needed to get back to his rooms and to Remus and Evan. Maybe it would all make sense in a few days when he returned to his own time. He must have had a reason for doing this.

As Severus set the bottle down, it slipped and rolled to its side. Suddenly, Severus snatched the bottle back up. There on the bottom of the bottle... clear as day... was another label. In Severus' handwriting. Annie Jacobsen, Hufflepuff. What in the hell was going on here?


	9. Day Four/Five: Research

Severus looked at the bottle in front of him for what had to be the seventieth time tonight. He knew that he had promised Remus he would return early but it wasn't working out that way. What had happened to allow him to mislabel this ingredient? Why had he labelled it with the name of a student who hadn't even been enrolled in Hogwarts at the time? What the hell had he been thinking? He couldn't have this. Remus wasn't his. This was all some elaborate dream... wish... thing. What made him think he could... should influence any of it?

He groaned and picked up the bottle. He glared at it in frustration for a minute before launching it at the fireplace in his office. The glass shattered as the pieces of horned slugs slid into the flames. Severus dropped gracelessly into his desk chair and began to bite his bottom lip. Acetone? He still didn't know what Pansy had done to Longbottom's Yedrin Elixir. How could he have let himself go like this? He should have been working on all of this. He didn't have forever. He only had three days left. Progress! That's what he needed.

Severus let his head fall against the surface of the desk. Sometimes a man just needed to bang his head against a wall and be done with it. There were too many possibilities to consider. There were too many things that could have had an influence that day in the Potions classroom. It was migraine-inspiring.

Speaking of migraines... Severus lifted his head from the desk and looked down at his scribbled notes. Nothing was organized. He had books piled up around him. There was a stench of burned slug filling the room. Harry had already assured him that the return trip would involve an accident. But the trip that brought him here. Brought him to this wonderful life. What was it?

The Potions Master dove back into his nearly photographic memory and began to recite the ingredients he had seen Neville use that day. He could clearly remember 14 of the 16. Draco had admitted to there being a 17th... something that would have had neither a temporal nor an explosive effect when added to Yedrin's Elixir. He had to be sure about those last two ingredients. Longbottom must have screwed up one of the two. Even though Severus remembered seeing both vials sitting at Longbottom's station, he had not seen the boy use them. Harry would not have noticed. Not until the explosion anyway. Draco wouldn't have watched until Pansy had tossed her ingredient in.

He was missing something big. The books he had been looking in for the last hour had told him nothing. Severus looked up at the small desk timekeeper he used to find it was nearly eleven. So much for an early night. Perhaps Remus would forgive him. Although Evan might never forgive him. Severus smiled at his thoughts. A lover and another godson? Who was he kidding? He didn't deserve this but he knew he wanted it.

He closed the open books on his desk and stood up slowly. It must have been colder in his office than he thought. His knees felt stiff and his back was aching. Gods, he needed a hot bath and a good night's sleep. Time to get home.

The walk down the dark hallway was boring as usual. The only thing that inspired Severus to continue was the thought that Remus and Evan waited for him. He said the password as soon as he reached the portrait guarding his suite and walked into the living room. He could see in the soft candlelight that Remus was slouched on the sofa with Evan wrapped in a blanket on his chest.

He stepped up to the sofa and carefully picked up his godson. The small boy woke up and whimpered. "Go back to sleep, Evan. Onkel is here." Severus then reached down and lightly shook Remus' shoulder. "Remus? Wake up."

Remus opened his eyes and smiled at his partner. "I thought you were going to be early tonight."

"So did I. Come along." Severus led the way to their bedroom. He allowed Remus to take Evan from him. "I need a bath."

"Take one. I'll put Evan down."

Severus nodded and went into the bathroom. The goblet he had noticed from earlier in the week was still sitting in the sink. This time he didn't glare at it. He didn't find himself disgusted by it. It simply was.

"Sev?" Remus had stuck his head into the bathroom. "Are you going to sit up any longer?"

Severus shook his head as he began to undress. "No. I will come to bed as soon as I am done."

"Good. I'll see you there." Remus started to leave.

"Remus, wait." Severus hated to bring this up but had decided that Harry was right. He couldn't take advantage of the situation. "Not while Evan is here."

Remus came back into the bathroom and slipped his arms around Severus' now naked waist. "I know. A man can hope though, right?" He leaned forward and kissed Severu slightly. "Hurry up. Or I might find some other bed to warm."

"Promises... promises." Severus returned the kiss and then stepped back. "I'll be in shortly."

As Remus left the bathroom, Severus finished removing his clothes and turned on the hot water tap. He would temper it with cold water shortly. He took a last look at the bathroom and then walked over to the sink. He picked up the goblet and set it next to the sink. He would clean it before going to bed. Or it might never get cleaned. Damn slob. He was surprised to chuckle as he thought about the towels from this morning on the floor and the papers strewn about their living room.

He turned back to the bath and added some cold water to keep him from burning himself. Severus stepped into the bath and quickly washed. He didn't want to spend too much time here tonight though he knew he could use it on his knees and back. He needed Remus more.

Ten minutes later, the tall man got out of the bath and, using his wand, banished the days clothes (and those damn towels) to the hamper. He got a fresh towel and lightly dried himself off. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and went back into the bedroom. He checked on Evan in his crib before going to the armoire for a pair of sleep pants. The boy was snuffling in his sleep and was curled around a stuffed cow.

Severus then tossed the wet towel into the hamper and went to stand over the bed. Remus was laying on his back with his arms thrown above his head. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed evenly. Severus pulled back the sheets upon the bed and slipped in beside his lover. He turned onto his side and watched Remus sleep. He was going to miss this. All of it. It was several minutes before sleep overtook the brilliant man.

***

"You have an appointment with Ginevra this morning. You cannot be late. I will take Evan to Harry." Severus sipped his tea as Remus rushed around the living room collecting his graded essays.

"I can handle it, Sev. I'll just be a little late. Gin won't mind."

Severus smirked and looked at his godson. The boy was imitating him! Cheeky bastard. "She will mind and you know it. Go. I'll clean Evan up and have him home in a half hour."

Remus stopped and stared at Harry's son. "You know... that's sick."

"What is?" Severus couldn't hide the humor in his voice.

"That he smirks like you. Next thing, Evan'll be snarling at the kids around the school." Remus winked at Severus. "Wouldn't that be a picture? The two of you could walk down the halls together." The werewolf then grabbed his work case and shoved the essays into it.

"I wouldn't be able to find a sweeter activity. Perhaps I could even teach him to glare." Severus mused as Evan ate his cereal.

"Just remember to clean him up." Remus walked around the table and gave Severus a deep kiss. He pulled back and licked his lips. "See you later. Bye, Evan!" He waved at the boy and left the suite at a run.

Severus watched his godson toss some of his cereal to the floor. He shook his head and picked up a napkin. Time to get the child ready for his father. "What a mess you are!"

***

Severus knocked on the portrait frame and waited for Harry to answer. The Flying Instructor/Quidditch Referee opened the door in his dressing robe. "Sorry, Sev. I got up late this morning."

"It's understandable. Remus was also a little behind."

Harry smiled as he took his son from Severus. "That explains why you're here. How did everything go?"

Severus followed Harry into his rooms and took a seat at the dining table. He looked around the living/dining room quickly. It certainly was Harry and Ginevra. Simple but elegant. "Fine. Evan was no trouble."

"And Remus?" Harry put Evan into his high chair and fixed the boy a cup of pumpkin juice. "Did he have breakfast yet?"

Severus responded, "Remus did not have time for breakfast."

"I meant Evan, Sev. Did my son have breakfast?"

"Yes. Of course he did. We wouldn't starve the boy."

Harry smiled. "I know. You're distracted this morning."

"I worked on some research last night."

"And?" The man took a bite of his lukewarm eggs. When one becomes a parent... hot food becomes a luxury.

"I found something that puzzles me greatly."

Harry picked up his cup of tea. "Enlighten me."

Severus sat back. "Miss Jacobsen did some inventory for me last night. She found the exact bottle she used in her potion."

"Was it scarab beetle?"

The Potions Master nodded, "According to the label... in my own handwriting."

Harry nearly choked on his breakfast. "YOUR handwriting?"

"I know. It is odd." Severus went on, "After I sent Annie away, I considered the bottle. On the bottom was another label in my handwriting. Annie Jacobsen, Hufflepuff."

"Are you saying you did this? And before Annie was enrolled? Hell. Before she was even sorted into Hufflepuff?" Harry couldn't believe it. This must be driving Severus mad.

Severus shrugged, "I don't honestly know. It is a conundrum."

"Conundrum?" Harry cringed. "You do need to learn some normal vocabulary, Sev. Malfoy's right."

The man scoffed and stood up. "I need to head to class. I have some preparation work to do. Who will be watching Evan during your class?"

"Minerva has a free period. She offered."

"Ah." Severus bent down over his godson and cupped the boy's face with his large hands. "He is an angel, Harry."

"I know, Sev." Harry watched the dark man leave his suite. Maybe this was going to work out after all.


	10. Day Five: An Unexpected Arrival

Harry walked onto the pitch to berate the Ravenclaw seeker. He had seen that Davis pulling loops again! What was wrong with that boy? Was he trying to get kicked off the team? Because that's where he was heading. "Davis! If I have told you once, I've told you hundreds of times! Loose loops..."

Davis responded as if he were in the military. "Can kill, Professor!"

"Then why in the blo..." Harry took a breath. It wouldn't do to curse in front of his students. "Why in the world do you continue do this?" Harry waved his hand at the air above them. "One day you'll fall off! And I can't say that the teachers will be quick enough to stop you!"

Davis stood proud. "Practice makes perfect, Professor!"

Harry was about the respond when he looked into the boy's eyes. The Ravenclaw player was not in a bit frightened. "Practice? That's your excuse?"

"No, Professor!" Davis' posture changed immediately. "I wasn't trying to give you an excuse, Professor."

Harry inwardly smiled. Finally, he would get to the bottom of this. "And what exactly were you trying to do?"

"Permission to speak freely, Professor?" Davis asked.

"This isn't the military, Davis. Go on. Just hold off on the cursing."

Davis beamed. "Professor, everyone who has ever played Quidditch since you has had to fill some pretty big shoes. I'm just trying to do my best. And I know I can do the loops, Professor. I've done them at home. But I just can't seem to get it here. I'm honestly not trying to disobey you, Professor. I promise."

Harry cringed. Another reminder of his hero days. Quidditch star. Yuck. "Davis, all you need to do is play as well as YOU can. I cannot condone..."

"Professor Potter!" The shriek came from across the pitch. A young Gryffindor student was running towards the team. "Professor Potter!"

Harry turned and noticed the frantic look on the student's face. Remus? He had had an appointment with Ginny this morning. Oh gods! Remus! "What is it?"

"Professor!" The Second Year girl was panting. "I just came from hospital, sir! Took my roommate for a cold! And Professor Lupin sent me to find you, sir! He sent another boy for Professor Snape, sir!"

Oh, Remus! "What did Madame Potter say she needed?" Harry began walking to the edge of the pitch. He'd pick up whatever she needed. As long as Remus was alright. He had to be alright. He stopped dead at the student's next words.

"But that's what it is, Professor! Madame Potter! She's in labor, sir!"

Harry felt like his mind was speeding ten times faster than his body. Why wasn't he running to the school? He should be! Ginny! It's early! Something's wrong! Then his body caught up with his mind. "Broom!"

Davis ran up and handed him his broom. "Good luck, sir!"

Harry jumped on the broom and took to the skies. Ginny!

***

Severus set the pile of essays aside. How could students get more and more insipid as time went on? It went against everything he had ever learned. Change was inevitable and all that. A knocking at his office door broke him out of his thoughts. "Come in!"

A small First Year Hufflepuff was standing in his doorway. When the boy didn't immediately say his piece, Severus prodded him.

"Well! What are you disturbing me for? I don't have all day!"

The boy nodded, "Professor Lupin sent me, sir. Madame Potter's in labor, sir. Whatever that is."

Severus jumped up from his desk. "Has someone gone for Professor Potter?"

"Yes, sir. She went to the pitch immediately!" The boy let the professor move past him.

Severus turned around as he reached the door. "Back to your business then! Now!" He swept from his office and ran down the hallway for the stairs. He counted in his head as he climbed up the steep stairway. As he calculated that it was too early, he ran into his godson.

"Uncle!" Draco reached out and grabbed hold of his godfather's arms to prevent him from falling backwards down the stairs. "Are you alright?"

"Out of my way!" Severus shoved past Draco and continued running up the stairs. He yelled back, "Hospital Wing!"

Draco stood for a moment and then, as if a light bulb had turned on, whispered, "Ginny!"

***

Harry set the broom down on the Astronomy Tower in the middle of one of the day classes much to Professor Sinistra's surprise. He rushed past the students and telescopes to the doorway into the school. One thought ran through his head: Hurry! He dodged students left and right as he hit the main stairway of the school. Above and below him flights were moving and cutting others off while seeming to only speed him on his way. Hmmm... He'd have to think about why later. It might make an interesting study for Severus and himself.

"Professor, I had a question about..." a blond Ravenclaw started as Harry ran past him down the staircase.

"Not now!" Harry always loved answering questions about flight but now was not the best time for him. Ginny needed him.

He rounded the last staircase and hit the main floor. He had to run back out to the front hall and up a second staircase. He should have just taken the broom and flown through the school. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. In fact, he'd done it the night he had detention with Severus. The detention which changed everything.

A dark shape nearly slammed into him as he climbed the last set of stairs. "Sev!"

"I know!" Severus had wobbled slightly when avoiding the collision with Harry but had regained his footing. "It's early!"

"I know." Harry's voice sounded panicked. Ginny!

The two men reached the top of the stairway and then took a hard left. They ran the last few meters and then hit the door to the Hospital Wing at the same time. The doors swung open to let out a screaming wail. Severus and Harry rushed forward to find Neville Longbottom and Remus tending to Ginny.

Remus looked up and smiled, "I know it's early. But there's a reason!"

Harry was a little angered to see that Remus was not in the least bit worried. Early meant bad! Early meant that the baby or Ginny could be hurt! "You're laughing!"

Severus then looked closer at Remus. He had a bundle in his arms. "Remus?"

The brunette stepped toward Harry. "I'll hold her for now, Harry. But look. A girl! And Ginny's doing well. Only a little more to go according to Neville."

Harry stopped dead and stared at the bundle Remus was carrying. "A little more? Neville?"

The tall man nodded, "I don't think anyone noticed, Harry. I barely noticed. Their heartbeats were nearly in unison. The girl was first and the next is already on the way."

Harry mumbled, "Twins?"

Severus looked into Remus' eyes as the werewolf nodded. He grinned widely. "Harry."

The Boy-Who-Lived turned to face Severus and paled.

"Get on it and help her, boy! Don't make her go through this alone!" Severus reached out and shoved Harry towards Ginevra who was laying on one of the hospital beds. She was breathing hard and cursing almost constantly. He then took the little girl from Remus' arms and went to sit on a bed across from all of the mayhem. He watched silently as Ginevra managed, with Neville and Harry's help, to bring another life into the world.

Remus' shout pulled his attention away from the small bundle in his arms. "Another girl!"

As Harry and Neville fussed over Ginevra, Remus came over and sat down next to Severus. He had a second bundle in his arms. "Neville took a spell of both of them. Identical."

Severus nodded and leaned forward to sniff the baby powder smell that had settled on the baby in his arms. "Runs in her family."

"I think Harry hasn't registered it yet though." Remus smiled and leaned against Severus' body. "They're beautiful, Sev."

"I agree." He relished the feel of Remus against him and the warm weight in his arms. This was his family. And he wanted to keep it. Desperately. "Perhaps family names would suffice."

Remus chuckled, "I don't think either Harry or Gin will stand for naming their daughters Fred and George."

"Perhaps not." Severus wanted to say more but he somehow couldn't force the words out. "Remus, I..."

"I know, Sev. I love you, too."


	11. Day Five: Always a Godfather

Was that really what he had been trying to say? Remus, I love you? That wasn't him. That was some made-up image he and Harry had constructed to fool Remus and Ginevra. Speaking of... Severus looked up from his hands and watched the young woman sleeping across from him. Remus had gone nearly an hour ago to arrange study sessions in Potions and DADA for the rest of the day. A whimper tore Severus' eyes from the picture in front of him.

It took a minute to decide which of the girls it was. Little Alexandra would be the one fussing in her sleep. He picked the tiny girl up and cradled her against his shoulder carefully. He settled back in the chair he had been sitting in since Neville had conjured the crib for the girls to sleep in. Harry had brought in Evan for a short visit a few moments ago, and the boy had been fascinated with his new sisters.

Both girls had their father's dark, wild hair. Their eyes were a clear blue. But all babies eyes were blue at first. Severus expected them to change slowly. They would most likely darken and, while Remus was convinced they would finally be green, Severus saw slight hints of brown in Alexandra's eyes. And what one girl would have, the other would as well. Identical. Gods. Potter was in for hell on earth. Severus smiled as Alexandra squirmed lightly in his arms. She was the more mobile of the two so far. Probably would play Quidditch like her parents.

Now, as for little Devona, she was much quieter and less wiggly. Severus already adored her. She would undoubtedly join her brother in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. But then again... Severus considered Alexandra. Identical twins often ended up in the same house. Look at Ginevra's own brothers Fred and George Weasley. Of course, Severus reminded himself, that one case could not create a theory. The Patil twins had ended up in separate houses at Hogwarts.

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. "Enjoying yourself?"

Severus looked up to find Harry standing over him. "Where is Evan? I thought you had brought him to spend time with Ginevra."

Harry walked around the chair and sat down across from Severus. He picked up Devona and cradled her in his arms. "He's sleeping with his mom. She's exhausted."

"She should be." Severus smiled. "Twins, Potter."

"What am I going to do," Harry asked. "We had no idea, Sev. We're missing so much we should have for this. And they were early."

"I'm sure your mother-in-law won't mind helping you rectify the situation. I can't see Molly Weasley ignoring such a wonderful event."

Harry nodded, "Is it? Wonderful, I mean?"

Severus looked at the man in shock. "You don't wish for your daughters?"

"I do! I already love them more than I could ever have imagined, Sev. It's just that..." Harry trailed off.

"Just what?"

"I wish you were really here."

Severus simply nodded. He had anticipated this reaction a little earlier. Around an hour ago actually. It would only make sense for Harry to miss the man he had become at this point in his life. Harry was a father again... of two identical twin daughters... and was feeling a little lost. "I do not know what to say."

Harry smiled, "I know. I just... miss you?" His tone reflected the question. "But then again... how can I miss you when you're here with me?"

"It is a conundrum, Potter."

"Call me Harry. Please. Just today. No mistakes." Harry pleaded with his friend.

Severus leaned forward in his seat and set Alexandra back down in the crib. He then took Devona from Harry and placed her next to her sister. He stood up and held out his hand to Harry.

The brunette young father let Severus pull him up and stood there nervously.

"This is what I would have done. Isn't it?" Severus asked as he took the man in his arms.

Harry sighed and started to sob. "I miss you, Sev."

Severus could only hold the man and reply, "I know, Harry. I know."

***

Severus coasted into his suite and dropped onto the sofa across from the fireplace. He sighed and rubbed his eyes roughly. He had spent all day with Harry, Ginevra, and the children in the Hospital Wing. He needed a nice hot shower and a nice bowl of soup. Preferably something with lemon.

"You're back." Remus walked out of their bedroom and joined Severus on the couch. "How are they?"

"Tired. But healthy."

Remus snickered, "I meant their parents, Sev."

The Potions Master smirked, "So did I."

His lover laughed and snuggled closer to Severus. "You know... I wouldn't be half so entertained if I were with Draco, Sev."

"I would expect you to know not to continue in that vein, Remus."

Remus turned a little in Severus' arms. "What vein would that be, Sev? The one where I reveal my insane need to have Draco?"

Severus growled as he gripped Remus' shoulders tighter. "I told you not to joke about that."

"What joke?" Remus wriggled his eyebrows. He could tell that Severus was about to lose control. It was what he had been waiting these last several days for. They hadn't made love in over a week. "Perhaps I should just go to him..." He pulled from Severus' arms and stood up. He started toward the door only to find Severus had jumped up to stop him.

"How dare you!" Severus crushed Remus against his body. His arms wrapped tightly around his lover's chest. "I've told you before..." He turned them both and pushed Remus toward the bedroom. "You could leave if you wish."

Remus smiled. He knew Severus would never hurt him. In fact, he loved it when the taller man got a little rough. "I could. But you won't let me go."

Severus released Remus long enough to circle around in front of him, placing Severus between Remus and the bed. "I just did."

"And I'm still here, Sev." Remus reached out and pulled Severus to him. His lips touched chastely at Severus' before he moved to kissing his lover's neck. Gods... he needed this. He knew Severus needed him. He could feel his excitement pressed against his hip. "I would never leave you."

Severus mumbled, "Damn right." He groaned when Remus stopped his ministrations to push him to sit on the bed. He let Remus begin to unbutton his shirt while he grabbed hold of Remus' waist. "I..."

Remus sighed, "It's okay, Sev. I don't need to hear it. I know."

"No... I..." Severus lost his ability to speak as Remus pulled the shirt from his body. He moaned as the man's hands began to roam over his chest. Suddenly, Remus' tongue bathing his left nipple pulled the words from his heart. "I need you."

"I know." Remus stepped back to pull off his own shirt and then lightly pushed Severus back farther on the bed. "Let me touch you, Sev. Please." The last was almost a plea.

The dark man lay back and allowed Remus' hands to roam all over his body. He was completely lost in the sensations the brunette man caused. So lost in fact that he couldn't remember when Remus had pulled off his trousers or how. So deep in the feelings Remus caused that he almost ignored the hand cupping him through his pants. "Remus!"

"I know, love. Just feel." Remus slowly kissed Severus, tongues battling each other lightly. He lifted himself from Severus' body long enough to remove his own trousers and pants. "I'm here. I'll always be here with you."

Severus hissed as Remus pulled his pants from his hips and over his member. His eyes rolled up into his head as Remus bent to kiss the tip of his erection. "No! I need..."

Remus smiled as he leisurely crawled back up his lover's body. "No foreplay this time? I think I can handle that." He shifted to the side and picked up a bottle of sandalwood oil from the nightstand. He held it up in front of Severus. "Shall I?"

"Gods yes! Remus..." Severus was babbling now. He didn't focus on anything but the feeling of Remus preparing him. He reached out to grab hold of his lover. He needed Remus. "I..."

"Shhh..." Remus whispered into Severus' ear as he slid home. "I love you, Sev." He pulled back and then slid forward again. "I'm here now."

The two men moved toward the precipice slowly until Severus couldn't stand it anymore. He gripped Remus tighter to him and rose up to meet the brunette. The pace quickly heightened until Severus screamed out his release. Remus followed seconds later as he clutched at Severus desperately.

Severus whimpered as he felt Remus leave him and fall to his side. He turned and watched as the brunette's eyes drifted shut. He heard the words and found himself, even now, unable to completely believe them.

Remus smiled as his slipped into sleep, "Love you, Sev."

The Potions Master frowned lightly and held Remus closely. He watched the man move against him and begin to fall deeper asleep. What had he done? He had promised both Harry and himself that this would not happen. How could he do this? Take such advantage of Remus? He wanted to sleep... to forget his betrayal. But his mind sped along... he knew he would never be able to sleep now.


	12. Day Six: Visit From a Friend

After a long sleepless night, Severus found himself surprisingly upbeat... well, for him anyway. He smirked as he began to think about the reason for his lack of sleep. He had decided last night that he couldn't bear to think of what he and Remus had done as a betrayal... so he wouldn't. He had that force of mind, didn't he? He liked to think so. And he knew he would need it. Each time Severus had even a minute to himself... it all came crawling back in. Perhaps he could spend some time with Harry today. Then again, Severus cringed. He might not be able to hide it from Harry. He frowned now... This can only end in tears. Somehow he knew that.

The door to his private lab opened and Severus spun to berate the person entering without knocking. He stopped in his ready-made tirade to stare openly at his visitor.

"Hello, Severus. How are you? I thought I'd come and see the girls today." Hermione Weasley walked into the room. She was wearing a dark robe of some kind which seemed to swirl behind her like... "Yes. I learned how to do it after years of watching you, Severus." She smiled brightly. "But you don't know that. I need to remember that."

Severus looked at the petitie witch and scowled, "You've been to see Potter."

"No. I saw you three weeks ago. You were more than a little panicked. I had some time. We talked."

"And pray... why would I tell you anything three weeks ago but not..." he stopped, not wanting to give away more than she could already know.

"But not five years ago?" Hermione walked forward and pulled a stool nearer to the work table next to Severus. She sat down and winked at the dark man. "Harry needed you. He needed the chance you gave him."

Severus snorted in disbelief. "Potter doesn't need anyone. He has the entire Wizarding World at his fingertips."

"If you believe that, Severus, you've failed yourself."

Severus watched the young witch pick up a pestel and spin it in her small hands. "Failed? I have never failed in any..."

"Yes, you have. You failed Draco. You failed Albus in the end. You failed Harry. And I would say that, at this point anyway, you failed Remus." Hermione kept her face impassive as she recited the litany Severus had given her not even a month ago. She had been shocked to hear his words... Words that seemed to come more from the old Severus than the new.

"I..." the Potions Master was at a loss for words. This woman had never seemed vicious as long as he had known her. She had never been cruel. Her defense of Longbottom had been proof enough of that. "How..."

"When you came to see me, you told me all of those things. I had no idea what was going on in your head. But I remember thinking that you had somehow lost the last five years. That you were forgetting your relationship with Remus. Your friendship with Harry. Your time spent with Draco. But Albus..." Hermione sighed, "I just couldn't imagine that."

"It's not so hard to believe."

"For you it isn't. For our Severus... he believes it." Hermione smiled a little. "I thought you were drunk at first."

Severus bit back his chuckle. That would be how he would have taken something like that. "I hope I wasn't."

"I couldn't smell anything on your breath."

"Ah. Then that is proof enough for now." He looked down at his notes and sighed, "I need to find answers."

Hermione asked, "Answers? To what?"

"How this happened. How could I have not watched Longbottom close enough? Perhaps if I can..."

The slight witch interrupted, "Perhaps if you can stop it? Oh, Severus..." she reached out and took his hand in hers. "You're already here. You can't stop it."

"I shouldn't know this, Mrs. Weasley. This is something that no one should know."

"You're right to a point, Severus. No one should know their future. You remember my thoughts on Sybill Trewlawny?" She noticed the amused smirk cross Severus' face.

"How could I not, girl? You stormed out of her class. I was never more entertained than that day. You should have seen the silly bint later in the day. She was quite confused as to how she offended you so."

Hermione flushed a little, "Stop it."

Severus nodded at her to continue.

"I think, Severus, that you need to ignore our shared dislike of Divination and take this as it is." Hermione went on, "This is an opportunity. A chance. And in the end, you have the choice to let it play out as it has... or to destroy it all in one moment."

"Destroy... I can't imagine which choice you would rather I make." Severus snarked at the woman. He was finding this conversation a pleasant one to a point. He would have to spend more time with Granger. Her wit was a little like his...

Hermione nodded, "I do have a preference. But only because I've seen how happy you are with your life, Severus. I know how complete Harry has been since your relationship with him changed. And Remus... well, there really are no words for how much he deserves this life. Much like yourself."

"Do your eyes twinkle?" Severus responded.

Hermioned looked confused by the topic switch for a moment. Then she smiled widely, "I'm honored you would ask, Severus. It means a lot to me."

The dark man nodded. He knew she would understand the meaning behind his words. "I will think on your words, Mrs. Weasley. Let us proceed to the Hospital Wing to see my new godchildren."

The woman stood up from her seat and slipped her arm through Severus'. The two walked to the door and stepped into the hallway. "Severus, for what matters... I am glad your life is like this. What happened in the past doesn't matter. You and Remus are happy. Harry is more alive than I ever remember him being after Sirius. Even my husband agrees."

"Weasley knows about what has happened?" Severus walked with the witch down the hall. "He knows about the potion and all of it?"

"Ron thinks that you deserve a chance to keep all of it, Severus. You need to go back to your time and find a way to make it work." Hermioned stopped suddenly, "Did you see that?"

Severus turned to look ahead of them down the corridor. "See what? Be more specific."

"There was someone standing there. I couldn't see them clearly... But someone was there."

For just a moment, Severus felt panicked. Then he chuckled, "It was more than likely the Baron. Nevermind it. Let us continue on our way."

With that the two walked on down the hallway to visit Ginevra, Harry, and their beautiful children.

***

Draco slipped back into the corridor and stood there gaping after the two. Going back? Changing his life? Holy shit! He needed to tell Remus. Now. Even in his panic... he smiled. Potter was going to get it!


	13. Day Six: Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Draco stared at his hands in shock. How did this even happen? How could he not have noticed? Severus was his own godfather. He should have know. The blond shook his head and sighed. He was not the one to be worried about. No... that was Remus. The man currently sitting across from him, staring at him as if he were a hinkypunk.

"You must have heard wrong, Draco." Remus suddenly responded. He nodded and then smiled. "Hermione and Severus must have been playing a prank on you. They knew you were there the whole time. That's all."

"Remus!" Draco scowled, "I know my godfather. I know something has been going on for the last few days. Since he woke up in fact. It all fits. Hermione would never participate in a prank that could potentially hurt you, Remus. You know that. Be reasonable."

The werewolf replied easily, "I am being reasonable. A Time Turner would be the only means of travelling in time. And it takes you to the past. Not the future."

"You know Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus. I'll give you that." Draco looked at his godfather's lover. "But you don't know Potions. Not like I do. And not like Ginevra and Hermione do. There are plenty of things that never were supposed to happen but did when certain ingredients were put together. Wolfsbane potion for instance."

Remus' eyes darkened. "I can see your point, Draco. But it doesn't change anything. Severus is not from the past!" He stood up from the sofa and stalked over to his lover's hidden cache of Firewhiskey. He poured himself a glass and drank it down quickly.

"Then tell me there hasn't been a single moment since Severus woke up in the Hospital Wing that you haven't wondered. Promise me that you never doubted his sanity... not once... and I will drop the whole thing, Remus." Draco pleaded as he watched the brunette pour himself another glass of Firewhiskey.

Remus turned around and stared at Draco. He began, "Of course there's not been anything to..." his protest trailed off and he paled considerably.

"There has... when?"

"When he came home... he reacted..." Remus stumbled over his words. It all made sense. Harry had made sure that he and Ginevra had heard nothing of their talk before Severus had been released that day. And Harry had been the one to approach Severus when the Potions Master had locked himself in his room that night. "Oh gods," he moaned and dropped his glass.

Draco jumped at the sound of shattering glass and bit his lip. "Remus? Let's just confront them. Both of them. Potter had to have known about it. We'll let them know. We'll do it calmly. Remus?"

The werewolf had come back around to stand in front of Draco. "Get out, Draco. Find Severus and send him here. Tell him I'm waiting." Remus then spun around and went into their bedroom, slamming the door loudly.

The blond cringed. His godfather was going to get it. And he sure as hell didn't want to see it. For a moment he debated repairing the broken glass but then he thought about Remus. Best to get this done quickly. He walked to the doorway and stepped into the hall when the door opened. He began walking swiftly down the hallway. Severus had mentioned to Hermione that they should visit the twins. Perhaps he could find them all in one place. Draco just had to do one thing... keep Ginevra from finding out about any of it. Remus could deal with Potter. But Ginevra needed her rest.

***

Severus grumbled as Evan swatted at his nose again. "My child, you must really remember to keep your hands to yourself."

 

Ginny smiled from the chair she was lounging in. "He's a toddler, Severus. His vocabulary is quite limited."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Am I right, Evan?"

The boy snuggled closer to Severus chest and put his thumb in his mouth. He laid there quietly as his godmother, Hermione Weasley, and his father held his sisters. But it was this young boy who first noticed the newcomer. He wriggled to get set down and, when Severus placed him on the floor, walked over to the door. "Drakle!" The small boy held out his arms to let his Drakle know to pick him up.

Draco smiled down at the boy and bent down to swing him up into his arms. "Don't you like walking, Evan? You should do more of it. Practice. Or you'll look like a drunken Weasley... like your uncle."

Hermione turned and frowned, "Stop it, Draco. Ron's not here with me today."

"More's the pity." Draco walked forward and stopped at the outside of the small circle of chairs everyone was occupying. "Actually, I'm here on a mission."

Severus smirked and looked up at his two godsons. "From God?"

The blond replied, "Remus."

Harry smiled, "And what does Remus want? Severus has to come home and play?"

"No." Draco looked at his godfather. "He knows."

Severus' insides turned to ice. "He knows what, Draco?" He looked quickly at Harry whose eyes had hardened.

"Everything."

The dark man shot up out of his chair and stalked to the door. "Was there more to the message?"

Draco shook his head. "Just that he's waiting." He sat down in the abandoned chair and shook his head at Harry. He wanted the professor to know that he wouldn't be the one telling Ginevra. It wasn't his place.

Severus stormed out of the Infirmary and ran through the corridors to get to the stairwell. He went as quickly as he could down the steps and rushed past portraits and statues on his way to find Remus. Hermione must have been right. She had seen someone down the corridor earlier. Damn!

This was not going to be good. Hell, he could deal with this. He wasn't afraid of some silly werewolf! never! And as Severus approached the door to his suite, he ignored the tiny voice in his head telling him that he was afraid FOR Remus not OF him.

"Took you long enough," Remus calmly stated from his seat on the sofa.

Severus let the door close behind him. "Remus, I can explain..."

Remus held up his hand and smiled coldly, "Explain? You think I want to hear your explanations right now? I never took you for a stupid man, Sev. Or would you rather I called you Severus? Perhaps Snape? After all, you're not Sev are you?"

The dark man cringed at the lack of emotion on Remus' face. This was going to be really bad. "Remus, Harry and I did..."

"Yes, Harry... I don't want to leave him out, do I? I'll deal with him later. When he's not around his wife." Remus leaned forward and his face suddenly changed. "How dare you! How dare you hide something like this from me! From Ginny! How could you two idiots do this to us!"

Severus realized that, though the words were formed almost like questions, he'd better not answer them right now. "I need you to understand, Remus."

"Call me Lupin, you piece of dirt!" Remus jumped up from his seat and stalked around to face the man he had thought was his lover. "Where is Sev? Do you even know? Or do you even care? Knowing you, Severus, I'm going to find all of this changed when you get back! You'll do everything in your power to change it so that I'll be without you!"

"Now just a minute!" Severus drowned out his inner voice and began to hold his own. "You don't know anything about me and what I would choose to do!"

"That's damn straight, Severus! I don't know YOU at all!" Remus screamed, "The YOU I know and love would never have allowed this charade to go on! He would have told me what was happening! He wouldn't have let me make love to him without so much as a word!"

Severus nodded, "That was a mistake, Remus. I should have..."

"You should have done a few things, Severus!"

The Potions Master reached out and grabbed a hold of Remus. "You have a right to be angry. I hurt you."

"Angry!" Remus tried to pull away from Severus' grasp. "You think this is bloody well angry! You haven't seen anything yet!" He managed to loose his right arm from Severus' grip and swung out at him. The blow landed on Severus right shoulder.

"Damn it, Remus!"

Remus scowled, "No! I don't think so! Where is my Severus? What did you do to him? Can you even get back? Can he?"

"I don't know. I've done some research. And Harry has told me..."

"Harry's opinions don't very well matter to me right now! The both of you were infinitely stupid for even thinking of this scam!"

"Remus..."

"LUPIN! My damn name is Lupin to you!" Remus shoved away from Severus. "Get the hell out! Maybe Harry will take you in! Hell! If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't! Don't come back here!"

Severus stepped back, stunned. It felt like a hammer had struck him in the heart. "I..."

"Your thoughts don't much matter right now." The calm Remus had returned. "Get out of my home, Snape. I hope to never see you again." Remus turned and walked to the bedroom. He opened the door and then shut it soundly.

"I just..." Severus felt the words die in his throat. He quietly left the suite of rooms and started walking down the hallway.

***

"You did what?" Ginny was oddly calm about the whole thing. Harry was a little surprised by her reaction if he had to say so.

"We decided a long time ago that it had to be like this, Gin."

The redhead's head snapped up. "Don't you Gin me, Harry James Potter! Did either of you think of Remus at all? Somehow I don't think so!"

"Ginny, I only did what..."

Ginny's face was flushed a bright red. A sure sign she was livid. "So... you'll blame all of it on Severus? You knew! And YOU have hurt Remus just as much!"

Harry knew his wife was right. Gods, how did it turn out so wrong? How did he screw up? He glanced quickly at the office door. Past it, in the Infirmary, Draco Malfoy and Hermione watched his three children. What would he have done in Remus' place? How would he have been able to survive this? Gods, it would be torture.

Ginny noticed the sudden change in Harry'd demeanor. "And now it sets in," she calmly stated. "That always was your problem, darling. Doing before thinking."

Harry looked at his wife with hope.

"Oh don't you even! I am still very angry with you." Ginny sighed, "But Remus does not need us splitting up over this... our children do not need it."

"Thank you, Gin." Harry felt like his heart had taken wing. Ginny would eventually forgive him. But she was right. Remus needed him... "He won't want to see me."

"Then make him want to see you, Harry. You screwed up royally. In fact," Ginny snorted, "you should take a page from Sirius' book. He did stuff like this a lot."

Harry chuckled, "That he did. Screwing up. But he meant well, Gin. He always did."

His wife nodded, "And so did you. So did you, darling."


	14. Day Six/Seven: A Sleepless Night

"How did it go?"

Severus turned to find Harry standing further down the hallway. "Not well at all."

Harry came forward and swept the older man into his arms. "I'm sorry. I thought..."

"I was the one who thought wrong. And now I've hurt him." The dark man cringed at the words. Hurt? Descimated might be a better choice. "I don't even know how he found out. He wouldn't stop long enough for me to ask."

"Does that matter, Sev?" Harry let go of the man and frowned, "It's done."

Severus smiled sadly at the young man who had helped him the most these past days. "It was Draco, wasn't it?"

"Yes." The Boy Who Lived slouched against the stone wall. "He didn't want to do this, Sev. He loves you both though we can't always stand each other. We agree on that much at least."

"Go on. Ginevra sent you to talk to him, I take it?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Maybe we should have told them in the beginning?"

"No. I did this for a reason." Severus started to walk away. "And I should finish it out."

***

"Remus?" Harry closed the door and stood waiting. He knew the werewolf would answer him when he was ready.

A grumble came from the couch. "Go away now, Harry. I can't handle you."

"Moony?" The man walked toward the couch and then stopped, thinking better of it. "Please talk to me."

"Why? You didn't talk to me. Neither of you did." Remus' voice was ragged and sad. "You could have come to me. I could have helped with it. I could have found a way to get my Sev back."

Ah... So that's what caused most of this. Harry responded, "He will come back. Sev told me..."

Remus jumped up from the couch he had laid down on when Severus had left. "He's not SEV! Damn it, Harry!" He swept forward and stood toe to toe with the boy he considered a son. "How could you even think of letting this go on? Did it make you feel good to fool me like this? To hurt me like this? Or would it help to know that I slept with that... that... man last night!? Will it?"

Harry felt tears start to form at his eyes. "Moony... neither of us meant to hurt you. And no it doesn't make me feel good to know that. That's a little uncalled for."

"So was what you two did!" Remus reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder. "I know Ginny sent you down here but I don't want to talk to you right now. I may not for a while." The werewolf turned away and headed to the bedroom again... He would spend the next month in there if it would only bring his Sev back. And he didn't need Harry here for this... not for any of it.

"Moony, please." The man's whisper was horrifying.

Remus turned around to tell Harry to get out only to find him on his knees staring at him. "Harry, get up."

"No." Harry answered quickly, "Not until you forgive me."

The laugh surprised Remus. He didn't know that Sirius had told Harry about that. "I don't need my best friend's words quoted back to me, Harry. He's dead. And it will not help you."

"What we did was the same, Moony." Harry went on before Remus could stop him. "Sirius played a prank which could have killed Severus. And I have destroyed your life with him. So I won't be getting up until you forgive me."

"It took Sirius five hours to give in, Harry. How long will you last before giving up?"

"I won't. I'd never give up on you, Moony." Harry tried to feel more confident that he was... it might help reassure himself. "If I have to stay here all night, I will."

Remus glared at the young man. "Fine. Good night."

"You don't mean that."

"I do." He stalked off to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Harry wouldn't last the night. Remus was sure of it. God damn Sirius and his damn fool ideas! He climbed onto the bed and closed his eyes. He then tried to overcome the feeling that, in the morning, he would lose everyone he had ever cared about.

***

The sun was what woke him the next morning. Remus swatted at the curtains in front of the enchanted window and growled. He should have drunk the entire bottle of whiskey last night. He'd still be passed out if he had. Then he wouldn't have to face today at all. He could forget it and yesterday and just remember the good times.

Remus got up and looked out the window. He could see students clustered on the grounds. He was probably late for classes. And with Ginny out, Minerva would need him to be teaching today. No one could fill in. Oh well. He'd just avoid lunch and dinner with the rest of the school so he wouldn't see Harry or Severus. He could do that. For however days it would take for the ache to disappear from his chest.

He put on a fresh robe and cast a cleaning spell on his hair and face. It wasn't as good as a shower but it would work for now. He could always come back during his free period and clean up better. Remus opened the bedroom door and stopped in shock. Harry James Potter was still kneeling on his living room floor!

"Moony... my knees are killing me. Don't make me stay here all day." The brunette young man begged quietly. He knew he would if Remus made him. He needed Remus as much as he needed Severus.

"Harry!" Remus choked and ran forward to hug the boy close to him. "Oh gods! I didn't... How could I... Ginny will..."

Harry let out a deep breath and grasped Remus tighter. "Thank you, Remus. You won't regret this, Moony. I need you too much to give up on you."

Remus's inner voice mumbled to him about his classes... and Harry's practice sessions... but he ignored it. He needed to make some peace with himself and with Harry right now.

***

"You look horrible, Severus."

The dark man grumbled, "Thank you, Minerva. I appreciate your concern."

The Scottish woman who now ran Hogwarts school sat down next to her Potions Master. "Have you slept at all?"

"No."

"Where were you all night? Did you fight with Remus?" Minerva was truly worried. Severus had never been late for breakfast. And she knew for a fact that her Defense professor had missed two classes already.

Severus wiped his hand over his face and tried to sneer. "I spent the night in the Infirmary with Ginevra. She graciously allowed me to sit with her."

"What happened, Severus?"

The man felt his sneer slip. "I screwed up, Minerva. And I don't know that I can fix it." He looked up at his friend. "What am I going to do?"

Minerva could barely stand the pain in Severus' eyes. "Go to class. Teach. The students will keep you busy for now. I'll see if I can't talk to Remus today."

"No, you'd do best to stay out of it, Minerva." Severus stood up and waited for Minerva to join him at the staff entrance. "No one can fix this but me."

Minerva hugged Severus to her. "I know you can't let anyone know you care, Severus. But I know you do. Albus isn't here for you. But I am. I always will be."

Severus pulled away roughly so that the older woman would not see him cry. "Get on with it, woman."

She watched him storm out of the Great Hall and sighed. The poor boy. Minerva would stand by him no matter what had happened. Severus needed someone on his side. No matter what.


	15. Day Seven: Toil and Trouble

Severus sat down at his classroom desk and scowled at the children filing into the room. He was exhausted and he didn't want to be here. Then again... How was that different than every other day of his life? He opened his top drawer to pull out the assignment only to find a single letter. It had Remus' name on it... In his own handwriting? He looked up and saw the students were opening their books.

He waved his wand at the blackboard and waited for the instructions to finish appearing there. "Today we will be working on the Manegro Potion. You will follow the instructions on the board. They are the instructions in your books. If you have not completed the initial potion prep, you will receive no grade. I do not have time to waste when this potion takes a week to brew properly." He noticed the students looking at him warily. "Get moving!"

Severus sat back down and glared at the children as they hurried to comply with his orders. Only when the last student, Jacobsen, sat down did he allow himself to look again at the envelope. He opened the desk again and noticed another piece of parchment which had been hidden underneath the letter. It was addressed to himself:

Severus, I know this will be a little awkward. I cannot, myself, believe I write this even now. Even when I know that something may have gone wrong. Trust Harry. He will help you. I have placed complete faith in him. And it is something he deserves. He freed me, and by extension you, from the thing I once served. Though I cannot stomach the thought, I know it is reality. Remus has been hurt by what has happened. Call it premonition if you must. I assure you though Sybil had nothing to do with it. I wrote this three weeks ago. As Ginevra approached the birth of her children, I knew I had to help you somehow. I had to help myself. The letter I have written should be sent to Remus immediately. I only hope it will help me heal things with him. Sev

Severus looked at the envelope in his hand in surprise. He himself had written this before all of this had happened. Perhaps the Severus that truly belonged here could repair things. Perhaps not. All Severus knew was that he would do as asked. In the end, it would not matter. He did not intend to allow any of this to happen. Even if it meant he lived the rest of his life alone and miserable.

He stood up and went to the owl stand in the corner of his classroom. His owl was normally not there but today the bird was dozing. Severus quickly woke the bird and told him to take the letter to Remus. As the bird flew off... He couldn't help but wonder... What had he written?

***

Remus had finally talked Harry into leaving and taking over his classes. He hated to use Harry like that... But, as Harry had pointed out, it was sort of his fault all of this had happened. So when the boy he thought of as a son offered to take over his classes for the rest of the day... Well, he didn't refuse. He looked at the living room and sighed. How could this all have happened? How did he not notice? How could he not notice? What kind of lover did that make him?

He dropped onto the couch and pulled one of the sitting pillows over his head. Maybe it was all still a nightmare... All of it. Remus could only hope.

A scrabbling noise interrupted his thoughts. What the hell was that? Remus tossed the pillow aside and looked up to find Castor circling overhead. Castor... Which meant Severus had sent him something... Probably a pleading apology. He scowled at the thought and sat up. He would simply burn it. And that would be that. He could talk to Minerva about finding different rooms in the castle tomorrow morning.

Castor slowly dropped to the arm of the couch and waited for Remus to take the letter. As soon as he had been relieved of his burden, the owl flew off to settle in his cage which stood in the far corner near the door. Remus looked at the envelope and started to rise in order to dispose of it when something caught his eye. A small scribbled drawing of an owl was featured on the envelope's corner. He gasped in surprise. Sev had caught him writing a letter to Hermione almost a month ago and stolen an unused envelope. One Remus had meant to use on Hermione. Sev had sat and watched him finish while scratching the drawing on the paper.

When Remus had asked him for the envelope back, Sev had refused. He had wanted to keep the envelope so he could send a love note to Remus or so he said. Somehow, Remus thought, his Sev wanted to tell him something. His hands shook as he opened the letter.

My beloved Remus, If you have this letter in your hands, much has happened that I wish I could have spared you. If you have accidently found this letter while snooping through my desk, chalk this up to late night ramblings. Do you remember when I first told you I loved you? You were shocked when I finally said it after the long time we had already been together. But that is not the moment I think of. Do you remember filling in for me when I was ill? After that blasted potions accident Neville caused? I'm sure you do. You came to my private lab to explain the insane amount of classwork that had not been corrected.

Here Remus stopped for a second. He did remember that day... That conversation. But that had been when Severus has told him about the man he had been seeing. He couldn't remember a mention Severus had made about loving him. He went on...

I know you so well, love. You're confused now. And I couldn't let you know it then. I would have to explain what I had done. And how it had hurt you so badly. I asked you what you would do when a lover betrayed you. You told me that had it been you I had hurt... You would have forgiven me. Then you asked me if I loved him... And I told you I did. That was it. The moment I first told you I loved you. I was simply too confused and afraid to work it all out on my own. I needed you to help me. I needed you to show me. You did. Showed me what I needed and more. I love you, Remus. Remember that. Sev

His tears were falling onto the letter as he finished. That had been it? He had been the man Sev had been talking about? Gods... How jealous he had been of that man! How angry he had felt everytime he had thought about it! And it had been him the entire time. Remus let the letter drop to the stone floor. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have said those horrid, hurtful things to Severus? He loved the man even then. And this Severus was the same. The same angry, scared man who needed help even when he could not ask for it. He had to fix this. Now!

Remus jumped up from the couch and ran out of the rooms he and Severus had made their home.

***

Severus tried to ignore the voice inside his head needling him for sending the letter. But he didn't see how it could hurt anything. Remus would still have to live these hours or days until he went back... And the words on that paper might bring him some small comfort. It was all he could do after destroying what he had come to see as a bright spot in his life. But it wasn't his. That was what his voice was now reminding him of. All of this wonderful life belonged to a Severus who was more open and able to love.

A loud scuffle interrupted his thoughts as the door to his classroom swung open. He looked up to find Annie Jacobsen backing away from her cauldron in shock. The potion inside was a glaring red... And it was bubbling up evilly. Severus jumped up and ran toward the potion. He heard someone yelling for the students to get back. He knew the voice was familiar but he didn't allow himself to focus on it. Jacobsen was not far enough back!

Severus grabbed the girl and pushed her away from him quickly. He knew she would hit one of the work tables but he could not help it. He turned to try and cast a blocking charm on the potion before it exploded only to find it was too late. He let his wand drop and just closed his eyes. So this was the moment. He would lose all of this. He could not go back and allow this to happen.

As the clamour of the explosion died down, Remus jumped up from behind the table where he had hidden two students and cast a spell to clear the smoke. He didn't know potions like Severus but he knew it could cause more problems if the students breathed it in. He ordered the students into the hallway and asked one boy to find Madame Pomfrey quickly. Remus then focused on locating the two people that had been on the other side of the potion: Annie Jacobsen and Severus.

Annie he found cowering under a work table. Her arm looked a little crooked. "What happened, Annie?"

The girl was trembling. "Professor Snape pushed me away. I hit the table I think. It hurts." Her words ended in a faint whimper.

Remus touched the girl's face gently. "It's alright. Madame Pomfrey is coming. She'll be here any second. Let me..."

Annie shook her head violently. "No! Professor Snape didn't get away. Don't help me! He needs help more."

Remus felt his stomach drop. Severus had been closer to the cauldron than Annie? He weaved his way closer to the gooey mess covering everything. He didn't see anyone standing. But that was obvious. Severus must have tried to get under a table. Didn't he?

He bent down and looked under each table as he got closer. It wasn't until he reached the table the cauldron had been sitting on that he saw Severus. The man was crumpled on the floor with his wand lying beside him.

"Severus!" Remus dropped to his knees and felt himself breath as Severus' eyes opened for a moment. "Can you hear me? Severus?!" The eyes closed again, and Remus couldn't stop the moan of pain that escaped his lips. Severus!


	16. Day Eight: Back Home

Severus' eyes snapped open. Damn Longbottom! He was going to kill the... Not boy. Not this time. Jacobsen! He turned in the bed and found Albus staring down at him. Albus!

"You're awake, Severus. We've all been rather concerned about you." Albus Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled. "I'll just call Poppy to..."

Severus started to grumble, "I do not need medical attention. I have merely..."

"Now, now, Severus. In order to release you, Poppy must see you. Unless you wish to stay here in the Infirmary for the entire day?" Albus fought to keep his face calm. That would force Severus to behave.

"Fine! Get the silly fool in here!"

"Silly fool?" The silly fool in question asked as she approached. "I'll show you a silly fool." She reached into the pocket of her apron and held out a mirror in front of Severus. "Care to take a look?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Woman..."

Albus patted Severus' shoulder. "Let her do her job, Severus. I must let Minerva know you are awake. It's been a bad business with your classes since the accident. She'll let your replacement know."

"Replacement?" Severus asked as Poppy ran her scans. "And what dolt have you got teaching those children love potions and the such?"

Albus simply waved Severus off and went into Poppy's office. Severus scowled and slouched back in the bed. He hated the Infirmary. But at least he knew for sure everything was back to normal. Albus had been waiting at his side. All was now right with the world... Except the empty feeling that was suddenly blossoming in his chest. What the bloody hell was that?!

Poppy had been chattering to him the entire time, and he had been ignoring her. Something she found to be a great disservice. "Severus!"

"What do you want, woman?" He glared at the mediwitch. "Must you badger me so?"

"You're lucky I don't beat you about the ears, young man!" Poppy snapped back. "Now! Do you have any pains anywhere?"

Severus shook his head. Damned if he would answer the woman after her threat. Albus should really be here to see this abuse.

"Nothing in your head? Chest?"

He was about to shout a resounding no at her until he choked on it. Empty? Does that count? "There appears to be something wrong with my chest."

Poppy suddenly frowned, "Where? What does it feel like? Pins and needles? Throbbing?"

"No." Severus responded. He felt a little calmer... But not much. "It feels empty."

He noticed the mediwitch's surprise. "Empty? Of what?"

"I have no idea, woman! You're the medical professional here. Not me!" Severus scowled.

Poppy took another scan of her patient before shaking her head. "Nothing physical is wrong, Severus. When did this start? Before the accident?"

He began to respond but then he frowned, "It is new. I..." he paused, "I did not feel it until I awoke."

"Do you feel like you can sit up? Stand up?" Poppy's voice sounded worried. What if it was something she couldn't see?

Severus waved her off. "I'm sure it is nothing. Most likely I have been lying here too long."

Poppy nodded, "That could be. You have been here for some time, Severus." She held out a hand and helped the man stand up. She let go and watched him for any balance trouble. "Good?"

He nodded, "I am fine, woman. Leave off."

She smiled and handed Severus his robes. "Albus brought these the first night. He was positive you would awake soon and demand them." She then whispered, "He was horribly worried when you didn't wake, Severus. Be kind to him."

Severus bit his lip to stop himself from showing any emotion. Albus had been worried? About him? "Thank you. I will."

Poppy turned and shut the curtain around the bed to let Severus change. He quickly got himself out of the Infirmary robe and changed into his own clothes. He needed to find out what the hell was happening to his chest. Perhaps he was having a heart attack. Muggles had them often. Just because Poppy hadn't found anything did not mean everything was fine. He could go to Saint Mungo's later today after he spoke to whatever moron Albus had replaced him with.

"Everything better, Severus?" Albus had just stepped out of Poppy's office and had swung back the curtain around the bed.

Severus sneered, "It would have served you to have checked on my status. I could have been naked."

Albus simply waved the issue off and began to walk to the exit.

"I am being serious, Albus!" Severus rushed to follow the headmaster.

"You and I both know, Severus, that you are never naked. Your emotions are always closely guarded." Albus left Severus standing in shock outside the Infirmary.

It took him a moment to think of a retort to Albus' claim but by the then Severus knew it would not matter much at all. Albus always believed whatever he meant to believe. He started to walk down the hallway. Time to get to his office and see what damage had been done.

***

Severus glared at the pile of papers on his desk. It looked like whoever had done his teaching had not done his grading. What kind of arrangement was this?! If one teaches, one grades. It was considerate. He scowled and sat down. Somehow this mess looked almost familiar. It had an odd organization about it all. No stack was complete. Parchments were torn, stained, or smudged. His students would not know what to make of less than imaculately graded papers. "Oh gods."

The door to his office swung open. "I'm sure that Albus did not mean for you to come down here and work, Severus."

The Potions Master let his head drop to the desk and sighed heavily. "Keep your mind on your own business, Minerva."

The professor in question chuckled lightly and entered the office. She took in the mess of her former student's desk. "My my..."

"Yes. I don't need to hear your comments on how lazy my replacement has been." Severus grumbled without lifting his head.

Minerva smiled warmly. "You do know, Severus, that your head in lying in some red and gold ink?"

Severus sat up and glared at the woman. "You must be joking, Minerva."

"Perhaps I am." She snickered. "You really are too easy sometimes, Severus."

"And you are a sick witch. But you don't see me telling you that on a daily basis." The dark man sneered and stood up. "I will be going to the private lab."

Minerva nodded, "I'll have him stop by when the day's classes are done then."

"Albus?" Severus groaned, "I've already seen him. Once is enough in any person's life."

"No. Your replacement of course." Minerva winked.

Severus scowled, "I will be prepared then to dispose of the upstart immediately. His sloth and inability to teach my students must be addressed."

"Be considerate, Severus. He was worried when you took were injured. He volunteered, though I don't know why, to take over for you until you could return." Minerva started toward the office door. "He's on the last class of the day so it shouldn't be long at all. And Severus?"

"What?"

Minerva opened the door. "Please remember that he was unable to benefit from the Wolfsbane this month as you were not well." She stepped into the hallway, leaving Severus alone.

"Lupin?" Severus whispered. "My..." he paused and took a breath. The emptiness in his chest almost throbbed in sympathy. "Not a heart attack then."

Oh... this could not get any bloody better... Could it? Severus scowled and swept off to his lab. Work... He needed to work now. It would force the emptiness away. Long enough to get Remus out of the castle. It had to. The door slammed shut and Severus leaned against it. Remus? Oh gods.


	17. Day Eight: How Could I?

Severus had spent the last half hour preparing ingredients for his personal stores. It looked liked Re... No! He shook his head as if to clear it. Lupin! Always Lupin! He had to remember that! He picked up a large canister of horned slugs. It looked as if Lupin had raided his personal stores for ingredients rather than prepare more himself. To be honest, Severus could hardly blame the man. If he hadn't had the Wolfsbane potion this month... Lupin's stomach probably could not have taken it.

He looked down at the pile and separated it into three piles. The slugs squished across the table top. He scowled and went to measure more of them. He had to replaced six bottles now. And he would undoubtedly need more before he next taught. Thank whoever was listening that it was the weekend tomorrow. Severus would have time to get everything caught up. He picked up the cover for the jar of slugs and put it back on the shelf behind his desk. He recast the stasis charm and quickly noted the need for more slugs on his list. He would have to run to Diagon Alley this weekend. Hogsmeade had slugs but they were never the best quality. Of course he would never tell his students that. He smirked and went back to the table.

He again measured out three piles from the large pile and went to the small sink in the corner. He could use a spell on his hands... but he found the actual washing to be cathartic. That and sometimes cleaning spells could disturb the ingredients and make them unusable. Severus sighed and stretched his back. He needed to make a note about a chair as well. Standing at that table was killing him right now. He also took the chance to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. The vials above the sink clinked together as he carefully picked up six of them. He started back to the table and looked up as the door to his lab slowly opened.

It couldn't be Lupin already, could it? Severus quickly went to the table and set down the vials. He picked up labels and stuck them to each glass as he normally did. Footsteps approached his workspace as he began to scoop the first pile of slugs into the first vial.

"It's good to see you up and well, Severus." It was indeed Remus Lupin. The werewolf walked around to the far side of the work table and leaned against a small bookcase. Severus looked up only long enough to assess Remus' condition. He looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked too pale...

Severus nodded and continued on with his work. "Good day, Lupin."

Remus chuckled lightly. "I wanted to apologize first."

The Potions Master looked up in shock. "Why the bloody hell would you apologize?" Then he shut his mouth. No... This was not his Remus. Wait... His?

"For not grading all of the homework I assigned. I kept trying to focus on it but I've not been well these past few days."

Severus felt the emptiness in his chest almost tighten to the point of pain. Remus had suffered that badly? "I will endeavor to prepare Wolfsbane ahead of schedule so that this won't happen again."

Remus stepped forward and placed his hand on Severus' arm. "No, Severus. I didn't mean it like that. Please don't think I did. I just wanted you to know I didn't do it purposely. I know how meticulous you are about it. I shouldn't have left it. Even Minerva could have helped me."

Severus found himself unable to tear his eyes away from where Remus' hand was touching his bare arm. The roaring in his head was nearly overwhelming. "I... You..."

Remus leaned closer and looked concerned, "Are you well, Severus? Should I call Poppy?"

He tore his eyes away from the hand and pulled back enough to cause Remus' hand to fall away. "I am fine, Lupin!"

Remus smiled warmly, "Good." He didn't move farther away. He almost seemed to lean closer. "You should have seem both Minerva and Albus, Severus. They were both very worried about your health."

Severus scribbled something on the vial in his hand and set it down. His handwriting wasn't his normally clean script but that didn't matter now. Escaping this moment without kissing Remus was paramount. He looked up at the brunette and nodded. "Poppy mentioned something about Albus."

"He didn't eat in the Hall for the entire time. I'm not sure he ate much of anything waiting for you." Remus winked, "It meant no lemon drops at dinner, I can tell you that!"

Severus allowed himself a brief quirk of his lips. He hated those lemon drops. Albus served them to the teachers at every bloody meal. "I am sure the entire staff felt deprived."

"Completely." Remus laughed, "Well... Let me sit down to some of that grading before I leave. I can at least help finish that while you continue here." He started toward Severus' office.

"Wait," Severus whispered.

Remus turned around, "What did you say, Severus?"

The tall, thin man couldn't believe he was doing this but it was an opportunity he, as a Slytherin, could not turn down. "What would you do if someone betrayed you?"

"Betrayed me how, Severus? What's wrong?" Remus' voice showed his concern. He walked back to stand next to Severus. "Look at me. Are you alright?"

Severus turned to face his... No, Lupin... "I asked you what you would do if someone betrayed you."

Remus sighed and responded, "It would depend on the betrayal, Severus. But I would do is not what you would do... Or should do, I might add."

"This is not about me!" Severus snapped. He rubbed his hands on his robes. "I asked you a question."

"Alright." Remus' smile was broken... As if he didn't know how to react to this moment Severus seemed to be begging him for. "If a friend betrayed me..."

"No." Severus' own voice broke, "A lover. Not a friend."

Remus reached out and grabbed Severus' arms. "I didn't know you were seeing someone, Severus." Something on his face flickered and then vanished. "I don't know what she did, Severus, but..."

"He. And it wasn't him. It was me." Severus gave in and realized that he couldn't allow Remus... HIS Remus to believe that he was an innocent. Not when it was this important. "I hurt him. And I don't know... I can't fix it."

Another odd flash of emotion passed over Remus' face. "Severus, we all make mistakes. Sometimes the mistakes seem horrifying. But there is always a moment when forgiveness is possible. When fixing it doesn't matter as much as the love." The werewolf sighed when he noticed that Severus couldn't look at him. "Whatever you did... I would forgive you, Severus. And if he loved you... he would, too."

Severus looked up and nodded. "I just had to know. I don't know what I can do... what I should do."

"Do you love him, Severus?" Remus tried to hide his emotions... He couldn't afford for Severus to see his heart breaking.

The answer came swiftly and with little fanfare. "Yes." Severus felt the smile erupt on his face. He looked into Remus' eyes. "I love him."

"Then you should tell him that." Remus stepped back and tried to keep his face neutral. "I suddenly feel a little lightheaded. Severus, I know I said I would correct those papers for you... But I need to go." He turned quickly and walked briskly through the door.

Severus stood there in shock for what felt like hours... But what had to be minutes. "Remus?" He looked up and noticed his love had left. "I..." he turned back to his work table and scowled at it. The other five piles of slugs quickly found their way into the five remaining vials. Severus picked them up and set them on his desk before using a cleaning charm on his hands. He dropped into his chair and ran his hands over his face. Why did this have to be so hard? How could the same man have two such different opinions on the same matter?

That was easy. This Remus knew nothing of what he had done. And Severus had the power to make sure he never did. But was that the right thing to do? Was the few years of happiness worth this pain? Worth this trouble? Even if he did love Remus, which apparently he did, could he justify this? He growled and put his head down on the desk. He smirked as he momentarily thought of Minerva's words from not even an hour before. Red and gold ink! As if that would be anywhere in his office!

***

Remus almost ran down the hallway toward the stairs that would carry him to the upper levels of the school. He needed air and now. His head was swimming. Severus was seeing someone. In a way, that would have been easier to take had he been seeing a beautiful woman. But he wasn't. Some evil bastard was hurting Severus. And he could do nothing about any of it. Part of Remus begged whoever listened to such things that the man would turn Severus away. He could step forward and comfort him. Convince him that he deserved better. Then the other part of him... it wanted Severus happy. And if he was happy with whomever this man was... There was nothing he should do to stop it.

Damn it! Why couldn't this all just work to keep everyone happy? Remus nearly ran over a student... Which stopped him in his tracks. That had been Harry! On his way to the dungeons!? "Harry!"

The Boy Who Lived turned and smiled at his father's friend. "Moony!" Then his face clouded. "Sorry, Professor Lupin. I should be more respectful."

Remus walked back to the boy and smiled at him. "It's alright. I'm back to Moony now. Professor Snape was released this afternoon."

Harry's face broke out in a scowl. "Shoot! I had to turn this late assignment in. I was hoping you would at least take it. Snape won't even do that."

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Harry looked down at the parchment in his hands. "I just finished my last class and now this isn't even worth it."

Remus frowned, "Turn it in, Harry. A bad grade is better than no grade. A missing assignment can allow him to give you an Incomplete." He chuckled then, "Besides he seems a little distracted. This might be the best time to hand it to him."

Harry nodded sadly. "Alright then. See you later, Moony?"

"No. I'll be heading up to see Professor Dumbledore then I'll be leaving. Can I write you tomorrow, Harry? Will that be alright?"

"I guess." Harry suddenly jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Remus. "Just get some sleep okay. You look awful."

Remus chuckled and returned the hug. "I promise, Harry. On with you now." He watched Harry walk down the long hallway. Time to go. No matter what he wanted. That was clear now.


	18. Day Eight: Now Should I?

Severus sat up and scowled at the parchment littering his desk. While he completely understood the need for it, he couldn't help but be discouraged by the stacks of paper. He made a mental note to see if he could perhaps ask Minerva for some help. With his luck though, the old biddy would probably send him Granger. That's all he'd need. A chatty know-it-all distracting him from the important issues... primary of them all being Remus Lupin.

The werewolf had certainly sounded ammenable to overcoming an obstacle. However this Remus knew nothing of what he had done. For just a second... maybe more... Severus worried about whatever Harry had to be going through with Remus. He knew that Harry would also get the bad end of this deal when the accident happened. Perhaps the boy didn't need anymore trauma in his life. What if Remus could not forgive him? How could he take away the one parental figure the boy had left because of his selfish nature?

Albus had told him countless times that Harry was a child who needed. Needed what Severus had never understood. At least not until he had seen Harry interact with his wife and children. Until he had seen the love and care Harry had for Remus. No... he would do nothing. He would allow his life to continue the way it was. Of course he would lose Harry as the son he would never have. And he would lose Remus... but they would both be better off that way. They would still have each other.

***

"Remus?"

The brunette looked up from his cup of tea. He couldn't believe he'd allowed Albus to rangle him into spending another minute in this school while he felt so lost. "Yes, sir?"

The white-haired wizard smiled warmly. "You seem a little distracted, my boy. Could I perhaps help you with whatever problem you are having?"

Remus shook his head, "It's nothing, sir. I just seem to be a little lost today."

Albus nodded, "I have such days myself. Usually in the North Tower."

This caused Remus to smirk. He knew that Albus understood his meaning. But he also knew that Albus was trying to help lighten his mood. "I would suggest a particular map then, sir. Very old. Made by some rather irritating students you had once. Works wonders for moving around this castle."

"Ah... the Marauders' Map. Yes... it seems to me to have helped Harry quite often to avoid Mr. Filch. And anything that good might just help me." Albus held out the teapot in an offer to refill Remus' cup. Though Remus simply wanted to leave, he decided to take the man at his offer and poured himself another cup. "I just wonder, Remus, if you didn't mean a literal feeling but a more metaphorical one."

Remus laughed and sipped at his tea. "I would claim to know nothing you speak of, Albus."

"That's often the best way, my boy. Helps me everyday to pretend ignorance of a subject." The blue eyes twinkled heartily. "I wonder though if I cannot help steer you home today. I think I can stay on topic long enough for that anyway." Albus waved his right hand in the air in a frivolous way which resulted in a small plate of tea cakes appearing. "A bite perhaps, Remus?"

Remus took one of the cakes and a napkin to place it on. He settled the package in his lap. "I saw Severus on my way up to you office."

Albus' eyes seemed to glow. "I see. I will speak to him about his behavior perhaps then."

"No!" Remus quickly responded, "It's just that he seemed a little off today. I even offered to call Poppy for him, but he insisted he was fine."

"That's all to the story then?"

Remus frowned, "He's seeing someone, Albus. And I think it may not be good for him."

This seemed to shock the Headmaster. He who noticed everything had not noticed this. "How would you ever come to that conclusion, Remus? Severus is a private man. He doesn't just..."

Remus interrupted, "Tell a man he despises and fears that he's involved with someone." The sigh that escaped his lips deflated his spirit more. "I just think perhaps you should speak to him, Albus. He needs someone right now, I think." Remus set down his cup on Albus' desk and set aside his tea cake. "As for me, I need to be on my way. Good day, Albus."

Albus watched the exhausted werewolf leave his office quickly. While old and often thought feeble-minded, the old man was sharper than most. He had noticed the sigh that spoke volumes to him about Remus' mood today. And he was sure he could somehow help the boy. If he had to guess... Albus thought for a moment. Severus was seeing someone, and Remus wanted it to be him. Ah... the tangled web we weave. He made a note to invite Severus to tea soon. Perhaps he could clear the hearts of both men.

***

Harry walked down the corridor toward the Potions classroom as if he were approaching his final day on earth. Snape released? Couldn't he have waited just another hour or two? It was like the tall man waited for moments like this in Harry's life to smack him back down. The Boy-Who-Lived scowled and stopped in front of the classroom door. He knocked and waited for the man inside to yell for him to come in.

"What do you want, Albus!?"

Harry almost turned tail and ran. Snape sounded angry... and not just angry but raving. He considered not turning the assignment in at all. Moony had said Snape was distracted. He certainly didn't sound that way. Then he remembered the Incomplete that would show up on his grade sheet. Harry wouldn't have it. Not an incomplete anyway. He could handle the biased grading. He did nothing for that to happen. But he would not give Snape the excuse he needed. He refused to.

Harry pushed open the classroom door and found the room empty. That meant that Snape had to be in his office. He began to walk to the small doors in the back of the classroom which allowed one into either the private lab or the office. Harry knocked once on the office door. Snape's voice was much louder this time.

"Fine! Come in then, Albus! Let's get it over with!"

Harry shuddered and pulled whatever strength he had left together. He could never figure out how he could face Voldermort time and time again but still be terrified by Snape. Something about the devil you knew and the devil you didn't maybe. He pushed open the door and found Snape sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

The tall, dark man spoke, "Albus, I have neither the time nor the inclination to deal with whatever complaints Lupin has levelled against me. I will gladly admit I am in the wrong if you will just leave me the hell alone!"

Harry noticed that Snape hadn't looked up once. Then he realized what the man had said. Moony? He'd done something to Moony? No wonder he had run past Harry to get to the Headmaster's office. He felt his hackles raise as he focused on the man in front of him. "What did you do, sir? Because I will have you know that Professor Lupin taught us everyday even when he couldn't stand up in class. How dare you!" Then Harry thought about his words... bloody hell. He was going to die now.

Snape's head snapped up from his hands. "Ha... Potter! Twenty points for speaking to a professor in such a manner."

Harry noticed the man's voice wasn't as angry as it had been. "Sir, I... it won't happen again, sir. I just came to leave off this assignment." He held out the parchment in his hands. He wondered if Snape was still not well. He would have expected the older man to jump the desk in an attempt to kill him after what he had just said.

"Leave it on the desk and get out of my office, Potter." Snape picked up a vial on his desk and scowled at it.

Harry knew a dismissal when he heard one. And he was pretty lucky, too. Snape wasn't going to kill him. He dropped the parchment on the man's desk and turned to run as dignified as he could to the door. The laughter behind him stopped him dead in his tracks. Oh... here it comes now. He turned to face Snape and was scared to find the man laughing as he held the vial in his hands.

"Sir? Are you alright? Should I find Madame Pomfrey?" Harry had never seen Snape like this. Perhaps the man had finally cracked.

"It's not scarab beetles. This is how it happened."

Harry took this as final proof. The man had cracked. He was laughing about a vial of non-scarab beetle parts. "Sir? Should I get the Headmaster instead?"

Snape looked up from the vial and seemed to finally see Harry. He picked up his quill and jotted something on a label and stuck it to the bottom of the jar. He cast a quick statis charm on the vial and set it aside.

"Sir?" Harry was really concerned now. Snape would have normally not ignored him. "Really... I can find the Headmaster and bring him back here." He turned to the door and started to open it.

Snape's voice stopped him. "Potter, stay. I'd like a word with you."

Something in Snape's tone caused Harry to turn around. He should be running for the door screaming about the mad Death Eater in the dungeons. Instead he stepped closer to the desk and sat down in the chair.

"I want your help, Harry. I need to tell you something..."


	19. Epilogue: What Now?

Remus sighed for the third time in the last five minutes.

"Just breathe, Moony." Harry sat down in the chair next to his friend. "Sev will be awake soon. Ginny is sure of it."

The werewolf simply fidgeted more in the chair and scowled. "You realize that I could set her on you. She doesn't know you're here right now."

Harry nodded, "And I will have to answer for it. I love Gin. And she loves me. We'll get through it." The dark haired man ran his hands through his hair and slumped in his chair. "What are you going to do, Moony?"

"You mean when Sev wakes up?" Remus looked over at the man lying on the cot to his left. "I don't know. And I think it's going to kill me."

Harry reached out and took Remus' hand in his. "Severus loves you, Remus. No matter what. Start with that and let the rest of it come. I think you'll know what to do the moment he opens his eyes." He smiled and squeezed the hand in his.

Remus smiled sadly, "I hope so. I really do." He turned to look back at Harry. "You should go and talk to her, Harry. Take her home... have a nice dinner. I'll be here for a while yet. I can call Neville if something should happen that I can't handle."

Harry appreciated Remus' offer but he didn't think the man should be alone. "We can talk later, Moony."

"No. Go to her. I... We'll be fine." Remus let go of Harry's hand and called out loudly, "Harry! How good of you to come and see how we're doing!"

Harry scowled at Remus. "Jerk."

Remus smirked, "Your point?"

The door to Ginny's office opened slowly. "You think I don't know what games you're playing, Remus?" Ginny walked out into the Infirmary and sighed as she observed her family. Even joking now, Remus was nervously watching Severus. As for Harry, she didn't think he could look more worried about what she'd hex him with. "You heard Remus, Harry. Let's go."

Harry looked up at his wife and saw the sparkle in her eyes. He knew it would take a bit, but everything would work out there. "Alright, love."

She smiled, "Don't you love me. You're still in trouble."

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded and winked. "Yes, Ma'am." He stood up and followed his wife to the main doors. He turned at the last second, "Call us the minute he wakes up, Remus. Please?"

Remus acknowledged the silent plea, "Of course." He waved the couple off. "Go on. Snuggle those girls of yours."

Ginny smiled and took Harry's hand in hers. She pushed open the doors and pulled him along. She turned one last time and saw Remus climb onto the small cot to lie next to Severus. Remus would know what to do. He knew now though he couldn't see it. Everything would be fine.

***

Remus opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He must have moved in his sleep. The last thing he had known... he had been facing Severus. He started to turn and felt an arm on his tighten. "Severus!"

His bedmate smiled softly, "I didn't want to wake you. You've no doubt been here since the accident."

The werewolf turned himself in the hospital bed and took Severus' hand in his. "I slept a little."

"Not much," Severus snorted.

Remus only smiled. "I missed you."

"I love you."

Those simple words tore a sob from Remus as he tried to pull his Severus... his lover to him. "I didn't know what I was going to do. I sat here for hours and didn't know if I could do it. If I could forgive you."

Severus held his lover tightly, "And what have you decided?"

Remus snuggled closer and almost laughed. "Leave it to you to ask in such a clinical manner if I'm going to leave you or not."

"I would not be myself if I begged for you to stay."

Remus grinned as he breathed in the scent that was uniquely Severus. "You never beg. Except in bed of course."

Severus brought his lips to Remus' forehead and kissed him lightly. "Indeed." He pulled back and looked into the warm gold-brown pools of Remus' eyes. "Will you leave me?"

Harry had been right, Remus thought. He did know. The second he locked eyes with Severus he knew he could never abandon everything they had. "Severus, we all make mistakes. Sometimes the mistakes seem horrifying. But there is always a moment when forgiveness is possible. When fixing it doesn't matter as much as the love."

Severus remembered those words well and bit his lip. His words were nearly a whisper, "Thank you."

"There is something I need to confess though." Remus mumbled.

"You destroyed my lab and office out of revenge?" Severus raised his eyebrow in sarcasm.

Remus grinned, "I thought about it, but no. I..." he hesitated. "I slept with him, Sev."

The Potions Master sighed and brought Remus' lips to his. Their kiss was slow and loving. "I know. I remember." He held Remus' face to force their eyes to meet. "And it changed me, Remus. Without that one moment, I might have stopped all of this from happening. You have no idea..." he sighed as he tried to find the words. Even after all of this time... all of these changes, he often found it hard to express what he was feeling. Even to Remus. "No idea how much the fact that you loved me changed me. I suddenly couldn't imagine my life without you. When you touched me in the lab that day... all those years ago... I could barely think. All I wanted to do was jump you and kiss you until you couldn't think anymore."

Remus smiled, "I wish you had."

The laugh was warm and relieved. "I know that now."

"What settled it all for you? Really?" Remus asked. He had to know.

Severus thought for a moment. "The look in your eyes when I told you I loved the elusive 'him.' The fear and loneliness in Harry's eyes when he brought me that assignment. I had told myself I couldn't take you away from each other. I was sure I had. I needed for you and Harry to have each other."

"And?"

The snarky man smirked, "Then I got selfish for once in my life. I had to have you both. And I, foolishly I might add, believed you both needed me."

Remus smiled, "We do. Your family does need you." He felt his exhaustion creeping up on him. He mumbled, "I love you."

Severus laughed softly, "Sleep, Remus. Harry and I will be waiting as always."


End file.
